The Clash Of The Bands: Remade
by Innusurri
Summary: Two bands face each other is a battle for the best. and risk it all.. Only to find some slight... problems... Under revision, though not yet complete. Forgive me for the long updates, just been busy. Sorry.
1. Ch 1: Meet The Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. If I did I'd be sitting in my hot tub with adoring fans wanting my autograph while writing the next InuYasha book. I also don't own the song, "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child.

The Clash of the Bands: Re-made

Chapter One

Meet the Girls:

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin had always been friends. They had known each other since they were in diapers. Well since they were born because they were best friends and their parents were best friends, all born in the same month. They had a band and everything any of them every wanted, partly because their family's had good jobs and all that junk. The only thing they didn't have was a record deal... Here is how our story goes...

Kagome was sitting in her room with Sango, Rin, and Ayame. "Hey, Kagome? When are you gonna write some more songs? We really need to prepare for the contest!" Ayame shouted in glee. She was really bored, but the contest had been in her mind for a few weeks now. Plus… a guy she was crushing on. His name was Kouga, but she didn't tell that to anyone. Not even these three, her very best of friends.

"I already began working on one. Wanna hear it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Sango replied.

"Why not?" Rin said. Out of them all, Rin was born the latest; a few days after Ayame. Sango had been born the 3rd on September, Kagome the 4th, Ayame the 8th, and Rin the 10th. They celebrated their birthdays together, as had been tradition in their lives. Kagome had always been the songwriter and lead singer with Ayame, Sango the drummer, and Rin the bass guitar and backup singer. Not that any of them were bad singers, but they preferred to listen to Kagome's voice. She had a natural singing voice. She never thought when she sang, she just did. Unless of course, it was stress induced. They had been reaching for this contest forever. Signing up every year, and getting turned away. But this year, they had signed up especially early. They were not going to be denied. They knew they could be the best band ever if they reached for their goals.

"Ready? We also have to make up a beat for it, because I haven't had time. I've been stressed to the max thinking about ways to get over..." Kagome said, as she looked at the rest of them, her voice cutting off. "Anyway." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Just sing." Ayame said.

"Say my name, say my name, when no one is around you, say baby 'I love you'."

"If you ain't running games." She paused. "I need one of you to sing that part." Sango volunteered.

"Say my name, say my name. You're acting kind of shady. Ain't calling me baby... Betta say my name..." Kagome finished the beginning, more or less an 'Introduction' part. Sango was reading the music, showing Rin the beat she had in her mind. Ayame was also writing a beat down, more or less a base beat. "The other day, I would call, you would say. 'Baby, how's your day?' but today, it ain't the same. Every other word is a 'Huh? Yeah, okay.' Could it be that you are at the crib with another lady?" Kagome learned that from personal experience with that one. Because of InuYasha, with Kikyo, but she couldn't think of that now. "If you took it there, first of all, let me say. I am not the one, to sit around, and be played. So prove yourself to me. I'm a girl that you crave. Why won't you say the things that you said to me yesterday? I know you said never at the start of things, something's going down that's the way it seems... shouldn't be no reason while your acting strange cause, nobody's holding you back from me..." She whispered. "Cause I know how you usually do, when you're saying everything to me times two... Why can't you just tell the truth? If somebody's there then tell me, who?" She looked at Sango as Sango handed her the piece of paper, though her voice never missed a beat.

" Say my name, say my name. When no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you", if you ain't running games... Say my name, say my name. You're acting kind of shady, ain't calling me baby... Why the sudden change?" Indeed, when InuYasha stopped calling her nicknames, she began to wonder why he stopped, but at the same time she was glad he had. Began called 'baby' and 'honey' got annoying after awhile, kind of like he was confused of her name. Though she didn't think her and Kikyo looked alike, everyone else always pointed out their similarities."Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you." If you ain't running games... say my name, say my name... You're acting kind of shady, ain't calling me baby. Betta say my name..." She looked at Sango and started comparing what her and Rin had just wrote for the music. She nodded her head in approval, smiling around her words. She loved beats, and music.

"There's evidence, tell the truth, who are you with? How would you like it if, I came over with my click? Don't try to change it now... Saying you gotta bounce, when two seconds ago, said you just got in the house." There was evidence too, shoes that Kagome didn't remember buying, lipstick tubes... And Kagome only wore a certain type of lipstick, bra's Kagome had never saw before, that weren't her size. "It's hard to believe that you are at home, by yourself. When I just head the boys or the voice of someone else. Just this question why, do you feel, you gotta lie? Been caught up in your game. Are you kidding? Say my name!" She sang with such emotion in her voice."I know you said never at the start of things, something's going down that's the way it seems, shouldn't be no reason while your acting strange, if nobody's holding you back from me. Cause I know how you usually do, when you're saying everything to me times two, why can't you just tell the truth? If somebody's there then tell me who? Say my name, say my name. When no one is around you, say 'Baby, I love you', if you ain't running games... Say my name, say my name. You're acting kind of shady, ain't calling me baby... Why the sudden change?" InuYasha had acted strange for a long while.

"Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you." If you ain't running games... say my name, say my name... You're acting kind of shady, ain't calling me baby. Betta say my name..." She sang."Oh..." She whispered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..." She looked down at the music sheet again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..." She raised her eyebrows. "I know you said never at the start of things, something's going down that's the way it seems, shouldn't be no reason while your acting strange, if nobody's holding you back from me. Cause I know how you usually do, when you're saying everything to me times two, why can't you just tell the truth? If somebody's there then tell me who?" She asked the air.

"Say my name, say my name. When no one is around you, say 'Baby, I love you', if you ain't running games... Say my name, say my name. You're acting kind of shady, ain't calling me baby... Why the sudden change?" He had changed awfully suddenly. "Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you." If you ain't running games... say my name, say my name... You're acting kind of shady, ain't calling me baby. Betta say my name..." Yeah, he should have said her name when she asked him to choose between her and Kikyo. But then again… she couldn't even think it. "Say my name, say my name. When no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you", if you ain't running games... Say my name, say my name. You're acting kind of shady, ain't calling me baby... Why the sudden change?" The very thought of InuYasha made her fume, though she knew she still loved him and should cry it out, anger seemed easier. "Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you, say "Baby, I love you." If you ain't running games... say my name, say my name... You're acting kind of shady, ain't calling me baby. Betta say my name..." She finished in a whisper.

Sango and Rin were staring at Kagome with awe. "That was awesome Kagome!" They stated, before they started working on dance moves, though Kagome didn't really see why you should dance to a song of such passion, and blatantly stared at the time.

"This music is awesome. It's really a new sound Kagome, more in pain and loss of love and all." Ayame pointedly said to Kagome, who narrowed her eyes in return. They worked on the music, then practiced for a few hours. "Yay! We're finished!" Ayame shouted her excitement.

"Who wants pizza?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs. All four girls jumped up off the bed and ran down the stairs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she was basically run over by four hungry girls. Mrs. Higurashi heard a small, 'Sorry!' After practicing for that long, they were bound to be hungry.

Kagome and the others practically grabbed half of the pizza boxes and ran back upstairs. "Thanks mom!" The four girls yelled, though she was only Kagome's mother.

"You're welcome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled back, in a singsong kind of voice.

There were three pizzas' left on the table. Buyo (Kagome's cat) had jumped onto the top of the fridge to get out of the way of the girls.

In Kagome's room:

"Yummy!" Ayame exclaimed around a bite of the pizza. One thing she couldn't resist, was the meat lover's. One thing anyone of them couldn't resist that is. She sighed in contentment and leaned back on the beanbag chair. "So, what are we singing for the contest? That song?"

Kagome pondered for a moment, already working on her second piece of pizza. "I dunno. I have a feeling that won't win us anything, but you never know. We'll find out when we get the papers with what type of music there will be for the first stage of the contest."

Sango ate thoughtfully, while Rin chewed slowly, eat bite fifty times. She looked as thoughtful as Sango. "What day is the contest?"

"June 18th."

"Hm."

"I really hope we get past the first round. I don't want to lose. I want to be noticed, and finally get out of this town. It's really not a bad place, but still. It'd be a fresh start, and something I could do for the rest of my life."

"Yeah." Ayame agreed. "I wouldn't mind."

They all nodded in agreement.

That's the end of this chapter. Wait until the next one! It's about the guys of InuYasha. It will have a good song too! I don't know how many chapters I should have this be. I'm thinking about 5 to 10. Maybe longer. You guys decide! I will be updating 'Truth or Dare, With a Twist' soon too. I am not going to update, 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' and if I do it will be about InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyo, or Sesshomaru dying.

I don't want Sesshomaru to die because I love him so much. Anyway, this was the first chapter of ' The Clash of the Bands: Re-made' I am trying to write longer chapters to all my stories, but sadly. I'm getting nowhere. -.-; T.T;; So I'll keep trying to make longer chapters for ya'll!

Thanks and Ja Ne!

Jaime


	2. Ch 2: Meet The Guys

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters. If I did I would be sitting in my hot tub writing autographs to my adoring fans. I also don't own 'Over and Over' by Nelly and Tim McGraw. If I did I'd be RICH! And I would be a guy. I am not a guy. So therefore I cannot be Nelly or Tim McGraw. Wow I am a weirdo…

The Clash of the Bands

Chapter 2

Meet the Boys

InuYasha thought he had the perfect life. He was in a band, had a girlfriend, named Kikyo, who was loyal to him, devoted, and totally in love with him, and he had a best friend, named Miroku. Miroku also was best friends with InuYasha, and they were all friends with Kouga. InuYasha also had an older brother named Sesshomaru. He hardly spoke, but he wrote music, and did sing. InuYasha didn't like him very well. "Hey InuYasha… are we gonna sign up for that contest... what was it called? The Clash of the Bands I think?" Miroku asked, looking towards InuYasha.

"No. We don't need a silly contest to prove we're cool." InuYasha said. Though he believed he was popular, a lot of people just thought he was an ass.

"InuYasha, you were never cool." Sesshomaru stated. This caused InuYasha to growl. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly to himself. Score; Sesshomaru 1, InuYasha 0.

"Fine." grumbled InuYasha, though he was displeased. "Sesshomaru, do you have any new songs?" He asked, though it irritated him to no end that his brother wrote most of the songs that they sang.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Sing the part that is highlighted, I'll sing the other part." Nobody ever wrote down music for Sesshomaru, except for Miroku. Kouga was mostly a figurehead. He knew how to play a guitar, drums, bass, piano, violin… but so did all of them. Kouga was a mean drummer though.

"Uh uh, uh, uh... uh." InuYasha started.

"Cause it's all in my head..." Sesshomaru sang.

"I think about it over and over again." InuYasha looked at the music. He could read the words quite good, which surprised him. Sesshomaru's handwriting was ten times better then InuYasha's, perfect scripture.

"And I can't keep picturing you with him..." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"And it hurts so bad, yeah..." InuYasha whispered.

"Cause it's all in my head." While Sesshomaru was singing, Miroku had started to jot down music, but Sesshomaru handed him a sheet of paper to use, because he couldn't find a piece of paper himself, though there was a notebook at his feet. Sometimes Miroku was incredibly thick-skulled.

"I think about over and over again." InuYasha mumbled.

"I replay it over and over again." Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha. He had once dated the girl he, Sesshomaru liked, had he not? But InuYasha didn't know. And Sesshomaru had never told him, and the girl had never figured it out. Kagome was her name. Every time he thought of her, even just her name, was like a mental caress. It soothed him.

"And I can't take it; I can't shake it, no... I can't wait to see you, wanna see if you still got that look in your eye. That one you had for me, before we said our goodbyes. And it's a shame that we gotta spend our time being mad about the same things." InuYasha looked up at Sesshomaru and shook his head.

"Over and over again." Sesshomaru sang.

"About the same things..." InuYasha repeated.

"Over and over again..." Sesshomaru mumbled. He was starting to hate his younger brother.

"Oh, I think she's leaving. Ah man, she's leaving... I don't know what else to do." InuYasha whispered. This reminded him of... her. But how? He hadn't thought of Kagome in a year or so. He purposely avoided her in the halls at school.

"I can't go on not loving you." Sesshomaru sang. It was pretty sad, that he, Sesshomaru, had a crush on a girl that his brother had dated. But the girl was rather cheerful and almost made him smile. Almost.

"Cause it's all in my head..." InuYasha said.

"I think about it over and over again." Sesshomaru whispered, though his voice never wavered when he lowered it. He looked up at the ceiling.

"And I can't keep picturing you with him..." InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru because Sesshomaru had looked away. He had been jealous of seeing her with Sesshomaru. That was one reason why he broke it off. It hurt to see her so happy in another guys presence.

"And it hurts so bad, yeah." Sesshomaru sang. The girl was perfect for any man, but InuYasha had let her go. Did he really think Kikyo was perfect? He knew Kikyo from his class. And she was very jealous.

"Cause it's all in my head." InuYasha sang.

"I think about over and over again..." Sesshomaru was whispering the lyrics, but he did not care. He had to hide the pain quickly. Obviously nobody had noticed the glitch in his voice except for Miroku, who was staring at him with a look.

"I replay it over and over again." InuYasha sang.

"And I can't take it..." Sesshomaru was now singing louder.

"I can't shake it, no. I remember the day you left, I remember the last breathe you took right in front of me. When you said that you would leave, I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything... But I see clearly now, and this choice I made keeps playing in my head..." InuYasha whispered.

"Over and over again." Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha, who was looking at him. He stared. He made this song, because InuYasha knew he knew, all about the break-up between him and Kagome.

"Playing in my head." InuYasha was glaring at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared back, as if to say, 'You messed up.'

"Over and over again..." Sesshomaru sang.

"Oh, I think she's leaving. Ah man, she's leaving... I don't know what else to do!" InuYasha exclaimed, though he had left Kagome, not the other way around. He had been cheating on Kagome for a month before he had dumped her, telling her it was never real between them.

"I can't go on not loving you..." Sesshomaru whispered. No one knew of his crush on the girl. Just a crush, but when they had hung out as friends, it seemed as though he was whole. But Kagome had never known of his feelings. She probably never would.

"Cause it's all in my head." InuYasha mumbled.

"I think about it over and over again." Sesshomaru looked at Miroku, who was scribbling away with the pen, writing lines of music. He hadn't noticed Miroku pause and look at Sesshomaru.

"And I can't keep picturing you with him..." As InuYasha sang, Kouga was tapping a beat on his leg, and listening to their voices, with utmost interest.

"And it hurts so bad, yeah." Sesshomaru looked at the ground, at his hands. InuYasha had messed up so much.

"Cause it's all in my head." InuYasha sang, he was looking away from Sesshomaru now. This seemed familiar.

"I think about over and over again..." Sesshomaru whispered. He thought about 'what could have been' a lot now.

"I replay it over and over again..." InuYasha sang. He started wondering what was up with Sesshomaru. He did not realize the song was directed at him. But he did understand the glares Sesshomaru gave him.

"And I can't take it!" Sesshomaru shouted, surprising everyone, making Miroku drop his pen. He recovered quickly though. He knew Sesshomaru would talk to him about it later. They all knew InuYasha had been rude to Kagome, not even giving her a reason for their breakup almost a year ago now.

"I can't shake it, no." InuYasha was eyeballing Sesshomaru now, with curiosity and anger.

"Now that I realize that I'm going down... From all this pain you put me through... Every time I close my eyes, I lock it down... Oh, I can't go on not loving you." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Cause it's all in my head." InuYasha was staring at Sesshomaru now. Sesshomaru had stood and walked to the door though, his back to InuYasha.

"I think about it over and over again..." Sesshomaru whispered. He pulled something from his pocket and then placed it back in his pocket, after glancing at it and letting a smile grace his lip. It was her locket. She had dropped it when she ran from the house and away from InuYasha when he ripped her heart out of her chest.

"And I can't keep picturing you with him." InuYasha was curious as to what Sesshomaru pulled from his pocket. It seemed like necklace or something... he had seen something gold.

"And it hurts so bad, yeah..." Sesshomaru looked at the door, touching it with his palm, to steady himself.

"Cause it's all in my head." InuYasha said, looking at the sheet of music again.

"I think about over and over again..." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I replay it over and over again." InuYasha was certain now, that something was wrong with Sesshomaru.

"And I can't take it." Sesshomaru stated as his hand curled into a fist.

"I can't shake it." InuYasha couldn't shake the feeling.

"Cause it's all in my head." Sesshomaru sang.

"I think about it over and over again..." They both sang. InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru's back. He seemed, tense...

"And I can't keep picturing you with him." Sesshomaru sang.

"And it hurts so bad, yeah." InuYasha sang.

"Cause it's all in my head." Sesshomaru mumbled. His veins were popping out of his arms now.

"I think about over and over again." InuYasha knew Sesshomaru was tense, just by the rigidness of his arms, and his veins showing.

"I replay it over and over again." InuYasha whispered.

"And I can't take it." Sesshomaru whispered.

"I can't shake it, no. Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh..." InuYasha sang, going along with the beat in his head.

"Over and over again... over and over again... cause it's all in my head…" Sesshomaru finished.

"Nice." Miroku and Kouga stated. Miroku set the paper down after finishing writing.

"Could have been better." Sesshomaru stated, "I should have asked a pack mule to sing." He was still quite rigid.

"HEY!" InuYasha shouted. "How dare you say that? That's fucking cruel man." Sesshomaru was rigid. He turned, looked at InuYasha, punched a giant hole in the wall, before opening the door and walking down the stairs. InuYasha was grumbling, but Miroku was deathly quiet, standing up. He coughed.

"Well."

"What the hell was that?" Kouga asked; curiosity and a bit of fear coloring his voice, which cracked in the middle of his sentence.

"Suppressed feelings?"

"Wha-" InuYasha didn't get to finish.

"Who wants pizza?" yelled Mrs. Taisho, but everyone called her Izayoi. Koga, InuYasha, and Miroku walked down the stairs.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked.

"He left to go get the pizza..." She said, and sure enough, a minute later, Sesshomaru came in with a couple boxes, half and half. He set them down and let everyone chow down. He gave Izayoi some money, before walking out. "I will be back, Izayoi." He stated. She simply nodded.

"Where's he going?" Kouga asked; looking very confused that he didn't even touch a slice of pizza.

"Where he normally does." Was Izayoi's reply. Kouga looked confused.

"Wh-"

"Don't worry about it."

That is the end of this chapter. Is it good so far? Gah, revising, bittersweet... I also decided to write another chapter for 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'... Sorry for not telling. Anyway.

Thanks and Ja Ne!

Jaime


	3. Ch 3: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I guess I have to say it again. I don't own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha characters. I don't own any music in this story either, unless I claim it of course.

The Clash of the Bands: Re-made

Chapter 3

The Meeting

Kagome and Sango were walking down the hallway in their school when they saw Rin and Ayame. "Hey Ayame, Rin! Come here!" Sango yelled to the two girls. They hadn't seen each other since earlier that morning, due to class schedules.

"What?" Rin yelled back to them, running up, and stopping in front of Kagome, who hugged her.

"Have you heard anything about InuYasha lately?" Kagome asked them before she could get her mouth shut before her mind.

"No." said Ayame, but she was hesitant. "But… we all know it's true anyone. He had sex with Kikyo, Kagome. But you already knew. Though they had never done it here, at the school… in the locker room to be precise." Rin looked disgusted. Sex was DEFINITELY never going on her list of priorities. Kagome just stood there. She had known it, but still, the reminder was like a slap to the face. The fact that she had just turned 18 obviously meant, since her and InuYasha had been broken up for a year meant that InuYasha had been having sex since he was 17. Not that it was a problem. Most teenagers in the school were sexually active these days.

Kagome sighed. "I'm gonna get to class." She whispered, but the other three were too caught up in idol gossip. Kagome wasn't much one for it, and walked off, rolling her eyes. She wasn't paying very much attention as she rounded a corner, smacked into someone, and fell on her ass. "I'm sorry." She said, before looking up.

"Oh… Hey, Kagome." InuYasha said. It had been a very long time, almost eleven months now that they had not seen each other, talked, or even touched. And now all three things happened. Kagome felt a jerk of yearning. She wanted to reach for him, to touch him, to tell him how much she loved him. She somehow managed to keep her hands down and she stepped back.

"Hello." She said. Ayame walked over, and put her arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Hey, what do you want InuYasha?" She asked, before Sesshomaru rounded the corner, and stood chest to face with Kagome, only a few feet farther back. "I heard you were joining the contest, and you actually got a slot in there, I mean."

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked, a cocky tone smearing his voice.

"We did too."

InuYasha blinked, looked at Kagome, who had her eyes steadily trained on the wall past his face. Ayame had such a big mouth. "Is that true?" He asked her, his eyes zooming in on her expression. She was forlorn. She looked… less alive then when he had last saw her, and she was definitely thinner. No baby fat clung to her face. Her dress was very stylish, and chic. It was white and attached the top and bottom only on the sides, which were very thin and left her stomach and back exposed, but over the white dress was a silver mesh dress, which seemed to emphasize her curves, and showed the muscles on her stomach. They weren't large, or as defined as many men's were, but they were there. Kagome didn't give him an answer, but instead turned and began to walk away. "Well not that I care, but we'll win anyway."

"How ignorant." She replied. "Obviously thinking you'll win, when you're nothing but an ass who doesn't know right and wrong." Her voice was cold as ice. Inside, Sesshomaru applauded her for standing up to him, but the way she spoke… it cut through him like a blade through his heart.

She was so cold.

"Pfft. As if. You can't even sing! Your voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. You're the ignorant one, wench."

Kagome laughed aloud, a cold, shrill, hollow sound. "Silly boy, don't you know? I have a perfect… well everything." Another laugh and she was off, and down the hall. The cafeteria was packed with people, as Kagome made her way to the stage. "Excuse me, everyone. Do you mind if I sing a song?"

"Go ahead, Kagome!" Sango shouted. She was sitting next to Miroku. They were very good friends, except when Miroku's hand became 'possessed'.

"Okay, here goes." She lifted a guitar, and began. "I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall. And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call. It's just another call from home; you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying. And I'll be begging you baby, beg you not to leave. But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve, oh, for the next time we'll be here, seems like a million years and I think I'm dying." She paused. "What do I have to do, to make you see? She can't love you like me. Baby why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely. Don't I give you what you need? When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know. We don't have to live this way, baby why don't you stay?"

Sango looked at Miroku, who gazed steadily back at her. She dropped her head, a blush forming hot on her cheeks. Kagome sang, from the pit of her heart. She didn't ever let anyone judge her, but from what InuYasha had said, she was proving a point. "You keep telling me baby, there will come a time, when you will leave her arms and forever be in mine. But I don't think that's the truth, and I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting. It's too much pain to have to bare, to love a man you have to share." She seemed like she was choking on the words. "Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely. Don't I give you what you need? When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know. We don't have to live this way, baby why don't you stay?"

Sesshomaru was staring at her from the doorway. "I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger, and I think I know just what I have to do. I can't waste another minute, after all that I've put in it. I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?" That brought back memories. Kagome remembered running into her house, past her curious little brother Souta, and up the stairs. She wrote it for him. To let out the pain that refused to come out. She hadn't shed very many tears. The ones she had shed made her angry, like he had. "So the next time you find, you wanna leave her bed for mine…" She trailed off. "Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely you can't give me what I need. When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know. I don't have to live this way. Baby, why don't you stay?"

The cafeteria was quiet. The whole room, including the normally busy lunch line, and bustling lunch ladies. What caught Kagome's eye was one of the lunch women sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry." She mouthed to her, but she shook her head, and turned and walked into the small room.

"That was amazing. Very emotional." Someone said to her. She looked down from the small stage, though she didn't really have to. She was so much shorter then he was. He was face to face with her now. Something about the way he looked at her made her heart lurch.

"Thanks." She found herself murmuring to him, as she turned away and jumped off the opposite side of the stage and walked to Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome… that was so… I don't even know how to word it. That kind of made my heart feel like it was breaking into pieces, but at the same time like I was strong enough to move on from it. When did you write that?"

"A long time ago."

And InuYasha was staring at her, his jaw locked. "They are more talented than I thought."

"Yes, they are." Kikyo said, wrapping her arms around InuYasha from the back. "I missed you." She breathed into his ear.

"I missed you too." He whispered, turning around to kiss her, just as Kagome walked past and said 'I smell who-o-o-re' in a singsong voice.

A growl, and a punch, and Kagome left victorious, while Kikyo scolded InuYasha and looked at Kagome's back. "You really messed her up. I feel bad now. Well… I can't say I do because I really wanted to take you from her in the first place, but still. I would hate to be in her shoes."

"Let's go home." InuYasha growled into her ear, as he pulled her back against him, the arousal evident to her.

"Let's."

Thanks for the reviews!

Ja Ne!

Jaime


	4. Ch 4: Without A Sound

Disclaimer: I don't own any music used in the fanfic, and I will not claim I do. I might own some songs, and I will claim them. So don't sue.

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Last Time:

"Thanks." She found herself murmuring to him, as she turned away and jumped off the opposite side of the stage and walked to Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome… that was so… I don't even know how to word it. That kind of made my heart feel like it was breaking into pieces, but at the same time like I was strong enough to move on from it. When did you write that?"

"A long time ago."

And InuYasha was staring at her, his jaw locked. "They are more talented than I thought."

"Yes, they are." Kikyo said, wrapping her arms around InuYasha from the back. "I missed you." She breathed into his ear.

"I missed you too." He whispered, turning around to kiss her, just as Kagome walked past and said 'I smell who-o-o-re' in a singsong voice.

A growl, and a punch, and Kagome left victorious, while Kikyo scolded InuYasha and looked at Kagome's back. "You really messed her up. I feel bad now. Well… I can't say I do because I really wanted to take you from her in the first place, but still. I would hate to be in her shoes."

"Let's go home." InuYasha growled into her ear, as he pulled her back against him, the arousal evident to her.

"Let's."

This Time:

Chapter Four

Without A Sound

Kagome jumped onto her bed, flopping onto her back as she looked at the ceiling. Today had been tough. She sighed softly and stood. "Guess I'd better change." She murmured, as she yanked off her dress she wore, and replaced it with a sundress, with prints of flowers on it. It was gray with yellow and green flowers. She had thrown her shoes off. Sango's voice was coming through the window, and she watched as her and Miroku walked into the yard. She watched them. They clearly liked each other, but Sango was too shy and Miroku was just a letch. She heard Sango shout, and Kagome jumped from the window and landed in front of them, punching Miroku in the gut before she stood. He was on the ground now.

"Kagome… he was being a pervert to me again." Kagome stifled a laugh, while Sango laughed outright at Miroku, who was lying with his tongue almost touching the ground, and then a look of disgust crossed her features. "Lets' get him inside, it's cold out here."

"Sorry, Sango." Kagome said, sincerity lacing her tone.

"He'll survive." Sango stated, "He's had worse." Her eyes closing for a moment. She froze instantly. Kagome's eyebrow twitched as they dropped him and, at the same time, their hands collided with his face.

"PERVERT!" They shouted, as they began kicking him, not hard enough to inflict real damage. He lay there laughing for a moment.

"But you both have such nice rear ends!" He stated, his eyes filled with happiness and excitement. "Anyway, Sango. The play coming up, are you still leading actress?" He asked softly, as he stood.

"Yeah Miroku."

"What play?" Kagome asked, her eyes filling with confusion. "There is a play coming up?"

Miroku laughed loudly. "Surely Kagome, you knew? It's been going around school for weeks. They casted us a few days ago." He stated, smirking as he bent down, holding Kagome's hand. "I'm the prince."

"I'm the fairy." Sango stated, leaning back to touch her forehead with her hand. She really hadn't expected Miroku to get lead. Let alone, in the same play. She sighed, and walked off. "Miroku, come on. We can rehearse in the garage." She stated. She looked towards Kagome. "You don't mind, do you? My mom is on one of her 'early spring cleaning' things again, and I really didn't feel like doing that today."

"Not at all." Kagome watched them walk off and went back to her room. She plopped back down, closing her eyes. Why did she suddenly feel so miserable? Her lips started moving, as if on their own accord. "I told myself, today was gonna be the day. No more excuses cause I knew exactly what to say. Was gonna make my play, but just like yesterday, my mind erased… and I let the moment slip away. I never, not, got me sitting here all on my own. Picking up the phone, but I can't get past the dial tone… racking my brain, going insane… Again and again, I can't keep going this way…" Her eyes traced the paint on the ceiling, finding shapes that she never knew were there. Her eyes softened when she realized that she saw InuYasha in her ceiling. His eyes were soft and he was smiling so radiantly at her. She reached to her bed stand and picked up a sketchbook. She made lines, like she was making a comic, and began to draw. She lost all sight of everything else except for the comic she was busy drawing out.

As she drew, her lips kept moving, but her brain didn't compute the lullaby, the melody she continued to sing. She was so entranced in her comic. She drew, and drew, and drew. She didn't realize when her door opened and Rin stepped inside. She didn't hear Rin approach her and ask "What are you doing Kagome?" Kagome jumped her sketchbook and pencil flying in different directions. "Whoa!" Rin shouted, catching the pen in the air.

Kagome held her chest suddenly, eyes wide in shock. "Rin you scared the crap out of me!" Kagome said. She leaned back against her headboard sighed softly, closing her eyes. "What do you need?"

"Are you hungry?" Rin paused, "Cause your mom made dinner, and I am reallllyyy hungry." She stressed. As if to prove a point her stomach growled. "Sorry, for sneaking up on you. I didn't know you didn't hear me."

"It's fine Rin." Kagome said as she sat there. "I'm not hungry." She sighed and felt relieved.

"What were you drawing Kags?"

"Nothing Rin." Kagome stated. "Well, a comic. I'll show you sometime."

"Alright, well… I'm going to go eat." Rin said, standing as she handed Kagome her pencil and sketchpad. "Didn't mean to scare you!" Rin said again, as she walked to the door, opened it, and left.

Kagome sighed, now looking at her comic. It was a girl who looked exactly like her, sitting on the rim of a well. She looked up in the neck panel and saw a male walking towards her, which made her smile happily. But a moment later, her smile had disappeared.

With the male (who remarkably resembled InuYasha) was a girl. The girl looked like Kikyo, her features somewhat harder than the actual Kikyo was, with ceremonial robes on. The Kikyo resemble-er eyes looked burdened. The difference about InuYasha is that he wasn't dressed in normal clothes, like jeans and a t-shirt. He was wearing a very strange ensemble of items. Items Kagome had saw in her grandfather's store. Kagome was in a school outfit, like her middle school outfit had been.

In the comic, InuYasha rudely ignored Kagome, but smirked when she chased after him. The thought bubble above Kagome had a question mark in it while the one above InuYasha's said "I used you." And in his hands was the necklace Kagome had around her neck. It was a pink jewel, fully completed, except in the comic, it had a piece missing. That piece represented Kagome's heart.

Kagome sighed softly. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow…" She whispered, as she fell back. She began tracing the lines on the ceiling again, and soon, she fell into a restless slumber.

The whole night at InuYasha's house, Sesshomaru was at the window, staring at the bright moon. "He's selfish." He stated, as the moonlight soaked into his chest. He closed his eyes, and he listened to the wind silently. It was quiet. He closed his window, and as soon as he was lying down, he fell asleep.

Yeah, I made up a new chapter. Replacing the replacement! Awkward!

Haha, leave a review!

Jammers


	5. Ch 5: A New Set

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs used in this chapter nor do I own the characters. They're owned by Rumiko Takahashi, while the songs are owned by various artists.

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Last Time:

In the comic, InuYasha rudely ignored Kagome, but smirked when she chased after him. The thought bubble above Kagome had a question mark in it while the one above InuYasha's said "I used you." And in his hands was the necklace Kagome had around her neck. It was a pink jewel, fully completed, except in the comic, it had a piece missing. That piece represented Kagome's heart.

Kagome sighed softly. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow…" She whispered, as she fell back. She began tracing the lines on the ceiling again, and soon, she fell into a restless slumber.

The whole night at InuYasha's house, Sesshomaru was at the window, staring at the bright moon. "He's selfish." He stated, as the moonlight soaked into his chest. He closed his eyes, and he listened to the wind silently. It was quiet. He closed his window, and as soon as he was lying down, he fell asleep.

This Time:

Chapter Five

A New Set

As Sesshomaru sat at the lunch table writing lyrics, he was thinking very hard on a matter that was bugging him. "Finished."

"With what?" InuYasha asked, as he sat his tray down across from Sesshomaru. Miroku and Kouga came up a few minutes later.

"With the song I was writing. Would you like to hear it?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sesshomaru started, holding a kind of jaunty tune to his voice. "I almost got drunk at school at 14, where I almost made out with the homecoming queen, who almost went on to be Miss Texas, but lost to a slut with much bigger breasts'. I almost dropped out to move to L.A, where I was almost famous for almost a day. And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it. Almost loved you… I almost wished you would've loved me too."

InuYasha coughed. "This is crap." He stated.

Sesshomaru growled. "Why don't we test it idiot? Maybe they'd like it more than you would. You have no taste."

This caused InuYasha to scoff. "Why not?" He took the paper from Sesshomaru, mimicking the tune Sesshomaru had. "I almost held up, a grocery store, where I almost did 5 years and then 7 more. Cause I almost got bopped, for a fight with a thug, cause he almost made off with a bunch of good drugs, that I almost got hooked on, 'cause you ran away, and I wish you would've had the nerve to ask you to stay…" He sang softly. Some people began coming over. Sesshomaru lifted an acoustic guitar from the corner of the room and began to play.

"And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it. Almost had you and I didn't even know it. You kept me guessing, and now I'm destined to spend my time missing you. I almost wish you would've loved me too. Here I go thinking about all the things I could've done… I'm gonna need a forklift cause all the package weighs a ton. I know that we had our problems but I can't remember one…" He stopped when Sesshomaru stopped playing for a moment. When Sesshomaru continued he continued. He seemed to regret reading it, because it reminded him of a lot. 'What is Sesshomaru trying to do?' He questioned his brain.

"I almost forgot to say something else, and if I can't fit it in, I'll keep it all to myself… I almost wrote a song about you today, but I tore it all up and then I threw it away! And I almost had you, but I guess that doesn't cut it. Almost had you and I didn't even know it. You kept me guessing, and now I'm destined to spend my time missing you. And I almost had you, almost had you, almost had you, almost had you… I almost wished you would've loved me too." When he stopped singing people started to clap. Not many people were in the cafeteria at that time. When Sesshomaru looked towards the door he saw Kagome.

Three minutes before:

Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango were setting up outside when they heard music. "Hey, where's that coming from?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Let's check it out though." Kagome said, as she walked into the school building. She coughed. "It's just InuYasha." She stated, coughing to hide her 'gay' comment. Not that she really cared what people heard her say.

At lunch:

"It's time to test this song out now ain't it?" Rin asked, excitement evident in her voice as they ran outside.

"It's time." Sango whispered.

Rin was standing in the front, with a pair of black leather jeans on, a black belly shirt that had a picture of a cat on it and said, 'Purrfect'. She was wearing black nail polish, black eye shadow and black mascara. She was very taken with the color as of the moment.

Kagome standing beside Rin, was wearing a designer dress that went to mid thigh that was light blue, with a beige belt. She had a set of diamond earrings in her ears, with a little lip gloss to add shine to her lips and a bit of mascara and eyeliner.

Sango was wearing plain jeans, with a light green t-shirt that said "Rock on" in white letters.

Ayame stood a bit to the side and behind Kagome. Rin was singing today, so Kagome had taken over an instrument. At least, Rin was singing for the moment. Ayame was wearing khaki's with a white camisole that was covered by a red lace top. "You guys ready?" Rin asked, though she was the one really nervous.

"Yep." Kagome replied. Sango raised her thumbs as she began to hit the drums softly. Ayame shrugged and began to play.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…" She started, and smiled at the people who walked by. "Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window… Dreaming of what could be, and if I end up happy, I would pray… Trying not to reach out, but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me… Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I'd pray… I could break away…" Rin smiled lightly at the crowd in the cafeteria. It was like a song you would open up a lighter and sway to.

"I'll spend my wings, and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away…" Some people did pull out lighters, right in the middle of the cafeteria. "La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."

A moment before Rin started singing:

InuYasha was walking into the cafeteria. Kouga was quiet. He didn't really speak much, but when he did, it was loud. Miroku looked at InuYasha as he walked to a table that they never sat at, in the corner of the room. "Where's he going?" Kouga asked Miroku quietly.

"No idea, but lets' be like stalkers and follow." And they did. Sesshomaru was sitting in the corner already. "That's why InuYasha is going there. Hidden from view. Kagome is on stage… with her friends."

Kouga blushed. He was thinking of Ayame. She was gorgeous to him. But he didn't know her, and she didn't really know him, except from afar.

"Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree, feel the rush of the ocean… Get aboard a fast train, travel on a jet plane, far away… And break away… I'll spend my wings, and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes, till I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away… Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away…" InuYasha's eyes were trained on Kagome, who had no idea he was watching her.

"Buildings with a hundred floors, swinging 'round revolving doors, maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but I gotta keep moving on, moving on. Fly away, break away. I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, no it's not easy to tell you goodbye. Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the ones I've grown fond of." Rin had a very lovely voice. Kagome didn't envy her, because she had had to practice many years to even understand the depth of her ability. Kagome, however… was a natural. "Gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and break away! Break away, break away…" Rin sang, finishing off, her voice fading. She smiled when some people started clapping. "Want to hear another song?" Rin shouted. All they got were cheers.

Kagome saw Kikyo standing by the door, talking to another girl softly. "Be right back, have to use the potty!" She shouted, making a British accent thick in her voice. She ran off stage and came back shortly after. "Ready for the next song?" Kagome asked, moving to the lead microphone. The crowd clapped in encouragement.

"Start playing girls!" Rin said as Kagome started to sing.

"Says he wants you, says he needs you, it's real talk and why not make him wait for you? If he really wants you, if he really needs you, then he's gotta have you. Take your time, and feel him out. When is a good boy, a really, really good boy? Why not let him lay with you? That's when you give it to him good… Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll. Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing. I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!' Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll, Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing, I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!'."

She got a few whistles from the jock's table. "You can show me anytime baby!" One yelled, which caused a smile to come out of her, and a wink.

"Getting rose, it's growing cold. It's just symptoms of young love, growing old, you think it's time? And you think' of leaving but give it time… Late at night, he's coming home… Meet him at the door with nothing on, take him by the hand, let him know it's going on, if you understand me you're for more..." Kagome sang seductively, her hands trailing down a guy as she smiled lightly. "All my ladies wind it up if you know just how to do. All my fella's jump behind, and show them what you wanna do. All my ladies wind it up if you know just how to do. All my fella's jump behind, and show them what you wanna do. Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll. Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing. I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!' Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll, Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing, I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!'." Kagome finished her and Ayame's part off, as a guy that Sango had been friends with came out and sang a part, which barely made a lot of literary sense, but sounded good with the beat of the song.

"Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll. Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing. I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!' Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll, Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing, I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!' Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll. Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing. I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!' Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll, Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing, I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!'" They both struck poses once they finished. They were smiling and breathless. They had been walking through the cafeteria lifting random guys to the floor and dancing with them while they sang. It left Sesshomaru angry, InuYasha confused, Miroku feeling very perverted and Kouga speechless.

Kagome smiled towards the crowd that was in the cafeteria, and then climbed of the stage. The song had left her breathless. She loved the feel of her vocal cords vibrating in her throat, the way the music that flowed from her seemed to be part of her very being.

"That was fantastic." Someone whispered into her ear. She jumped, and whirled around, swinging her fist around as well. Unfortunately the person caught it.

"Oh. It's just you." She felt uncomfortable. "Well thanks." She withdrew her fist from his hand, and sighed. "A little bit too slutty of a song if you ask me, but Ayame insisted we sing it."

"It was very… encouraging, or well… how can I phrase this? Strange lyrics, yet pleasing to the eye?"

"Uh. Thanks."

"Anytime."

Well it's been rewritten! Next chapter will be edited tomorrow or something!

Ja Ne!

Jaime


	6. Ch 6: Some Things Never Change

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Disclaimer: I own nothing! And every time I mention it, I sink further into depression. –sobs-

A/N- For everyone I have confused with this story, I am SOOO sorry. I could not remember what the hell I was doing with it, so I decided to stop it, and take a breath of fresh air away from it. However, now I am rewriting it, and I hope everyone comes back and reads it over again! Because I have been working CRAZY hard to fix it. Thank you every fan of mine!

Last Time:

"Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll. Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing. I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!' Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll, Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing, I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!' Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll. Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing. I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!' Dip it low, pick it up slow, roll it all around, pop it out, let your back roll, Pop, cha pop, cha pop that thing, I'm gonna show you how to make your man say, 'oh!'" They both struck poses once they finished. They were smiling and breathless. They had been walking through the cafeteria lifting random guys to the floor and dancing with them while they sang. It left Sesshomaru angry, InuYasha confused, Miroku feeling very perverted and Kouga speechless.

Kagome smiled towards the crowd that was in the cafeteria, and then climbed of the stage. The song had left her breathless. She loved the feel of her vocal cords vibrating in her throat, the way the music that flowed from her seemed to be part of her very being.

"That was fantastic." Someone whispered into her ear. She jumped, and whirled around, swinging her fist around as well. Unfortunately the person caught it.

"Oh. It's just you." She felt uncomfortable. "Well thanks." She withdrew her fist from his hand, and sighed. "A little bit too slutty of a song if you ask me, but Ayame insisted we sing it."

"It was very… encouraging, or well… how can I phrase this? Strange lyrics, yet pleasing to the eye?"

"Uh. Thanks."

"Anytime."

This Time:

Chapter Six

Some Things Never Change

Kikyo sat in her room. She was now talking on the phone with, Naraku, her best friend. Little did she know that he wanted her the way she wanted InuYasha, the way she had InuYasha. Sure Kikyo was, well used to be jealous and envious of Kagome. Kagome had saw him every day, and they even saw each other every day before they started dating. That was, until Kikyo had appeared in the picture… That's when it all started.

_Flashback—_

_Kikyo sat in the front of the class, paying close attention to the teacher. When she looked over to her right side. In that desk, sat a boy with silver hair. It went to his lower back, an inch or so above his waist. She felt her face heat up and she looked back towards the teacher. Her glasses were getting foggy. His face had been awful adorable, she remembered. She glanced back over at him and let a small smile play her lips. He was so cute!… and he was asleep. She looked at the teacher. He was looking at the boy. "InuYasha! Get up!" He shouted, slamming a book onto the floor. The boy jumped and looked up._

_"X minus 2 equals pi squared." She hid her eyes when she heard this and bit her lower lip, biting back her smile. He was adorable… even if he was a bit batty. She looked at him again and saw him scratching his head in wonder. Soon the bell rang and Kikyo stood. She walked out the door and waited. InuYasha was already out there, looking at his watch as he tapped his foot anxiously._

_"Kikyo!" She heard someone shout, and turned to see her friend Kagome running up to her. Well she had only met her that day, but the girl was really nice and had a good sense of style. Kagome ran up to her. "Hey, sorry I'm late. I can take you home now." She said, before she smiled past Kikyo. "InuYasha!" She exclaimed and ran to him, jumping into his awaiting arms. Kikyo was kind of shocked, a little sad and she felt like she was going to puke. She knew she was going to hyperventilate soon. She just didn't know how soon. Kagome smiled back to Kikyo. "Hey, this is my boyfriend… InuYasha."_

_InuYasha extended his hand and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Kikyo." He smiled. She could tell by the way he smiled that he thought she was a dork. Who could blame him? How she dressed was so out of style. She wore her hair back with a headband, had thick glasses, a beige sweater and a vest over it, and her pants were tan as well._

_She smiled and nodded back. Kagome smiled and as she held InuYasha's hand, walked out the building, Kikyo following. "Where do you live?" Kagome asked, as she opened the front seat door, drivers' side. Kikyo opened the back door and stepped into the car. She said the address and Kagome nodded. "Alright." She stated, as she began to babble about her day to InuYasha. Kagome and InuYasha had signed up for different classes apparently and didn't realize it. Next semester they would be in the same class. That was what Kikyo got the gist of from when Kagome spoke to her. They soon arrived at Kikyo's house and she stepped out._

_"Thank you." She said, grabbing her bag as she walked up the stairs to her house. She was jealous, envious, and emotional. She wanted him. He was so nice when he spoke to her… even if his eyes said something completely different. She left that night and went to the mall, determined to change her appearance. She bought contacts at the doctors' office and put them in. She took the headband out and shook out her hair. She looked at her nails. They were neatly cut, but were still had a bit of length on them. First, Kikyo went shopping. She had seen what Kagome was wearing. A t-shirt over a camisole with tight jeans. She would mimic Kagome's style. She bought a few pairs of jeans, some skirts, shorts, t-shirts, tube tops, and camisoles. She tried everything on. Tomorrow… she would take InuYasha._

_End Flashback—_

Of course, the next day… InuYasha had noticed her. Noticed how much she changed… and Kikyo did succeed in her plan. She won over InuYasha.

At InuYasha's—

InuYasha sat in his white and red room, on his 'king size' mattress, thinking of the song Sesshomaru had wrote. "I know what to write…" he whispered. He started to scribble down the songs name, and every word he wrote, brought back painful memories. He felt his eyes moisten for a moment but he blinked back the emotion and tears. He had brought this upon himself. He had cheated, and he hadn't felt any remorse over it. He would not start feeling remorse now.

_Flashback—_

_He was going out with Kagome that day, to the county fair. They were at the top of the Ferris Wheel, as they waited for it to go 'round InuYasha looked at Kagome for a minute from the corner of his eye, the full-fledged. It took her a moment before she noticed him looking at her. She smirked which made InuYasha blush. "Do you have a staring problem InuYasha? You're looking at me like I'm something rare to collect." Kagome said as her smirk turned into a smile._

_"You are something rare to collect. I mean, you're as beautiful as a diamond, and worthy of one too." InuYasha said, as he took something out of his pocket, and handed it to her. She gasped._

_"InuYasha? I can't accept this! It probably cost a lot." Kagome said as she tried to hand it back to him, but he wouldn't accept it. She got up and tried to put it on him, but he wouldn't let her. "InuYasha, I really can NOT accept this!"_

_"I bought it for you, so it's yours." InuYasha said as he smiled._

_"Thanks…" Kagome said as she turned a deep crimson color, her lips curling at the sides to form a breathtaking smile. "I love you." She whispered, but he heard her and smiled._

_"I love you too." InuYasha said as he looked up at her. He pulled her against him and hugged her. He knew she was saving her first kiss, and he wouldn't take it unless she wanted him to._

_End Flashback—_

InuYasha bit his lower lip. Tears were sliding down his cheeks more freely now, as he had small sobs, admitting from his throat. Miroku walked into his room, and froze. He coughed. Sesshomaru had let him in, so he walked up to InuYasha's room, after he had finished flirting with the maids. InuYasha crying was a sight to see.

"Why are you crying?" Miroku asked, being the nosy person he was.

"Go… AWAY!" InuYasha shouted, his eyes held a flood of emotions. He was sad, anyone could tell.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong!" Miroku shouted, it was like he was brave, or maybe he had a death wish.

"Go… away… NOW YOU PERVERT!" InuYasha screamed, loud enough to make the maids shudder.

"Okay, okay. Bye, I'll go flirt with the maids again…" Miroku said as he left the room. A very loud 'Bam' noise was heard.

'Moron.' InuYasha thought before he went to get a shower, then head outside to the stage and find what the music should be to what he was thinking. While he showered he sang the song. InuYasha stood there, letting the scolding hot water run down his finely-toned body. It hurt to think of her. But he had been the one caught, the one cheating. He would not cry again. It did nothing. He sighed, as he let the water wash away his thoughts.

(A/I- Let the Inu-lovers dream, oh sweet steam, running over InuYasha's body… Buwahahaha! I'm evil….)

Kagome was not his any longer. No matter how much he once wanted her. When she rejected his kiss, he had thought they were going nowhere, and when Kikyo had transformed from an ugly caterpillar to an extremely beautiful butterfly overnight… well it changed things.

_Flashback-_

_Kagome was coming over today. He smiled, and bounced around the house, before he walked outside. She was talking to Sesshomaru, and they were leaning closer and closer. At least that's what it looked like to InuYasha, but in reality they weren't anywhere closer to each other than when that had first started talking. He walked up, and pulled Kagome back into his arms. "Oh hey, InuYasha." She turned and hugged him. "We were just talking about you."_

"_Really?" He asked, as he looked deep into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. It lasted only a second before her brain clicked into gear and she shoved him away. Tears were forming in her eyes, very slowly, and she blinked to clear them away._

"_I should go." She whispered, before she turned and fled. Sesshomaru was chuckling._

"_What's so funny?" InuYasha growled out._

"_Wrong move, little brother."_

_End Flashback_

He walked outside to find, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku out there on the stage. "What are you guys doing?" InuYasha asked.

"Miroku said he went back into your room and saw four pieces of paper on your bed. He read them and they looked like a song. So, we're making music for it." Sesshomaru said, so coolly it was scary.

"Miroku…. Prepare to die!" InuYasha yelled as he lunged for Miroku, but Miroku made it out of the way in time, and ran off. A few minutes later he was hiding behind Koga.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! AND WHERE YOU SLEEP!" InuYasha yelled, shaking a fist in his direction.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Some random man yelled.

"Oh, shut up! I don't see you saying that to me! It's quite romantic!" A female yelled as she smacked him upside the head.

"Oww!" The man said, as he glared at her. The female continued walking away from him, anger clear in her features.

"Ok…. Well can I hear the music, since I made up the song, and it's a soft, slow song… not a rock song." InuYasha said, his eyes sizing up Koga.

"We knew that by the way the words were spaced out." Koga said, as he grinned and measured with his fingers. "Yeah, about four spaces." They setup, and InuYasha walked to the microphone and started to sing.

"I won't talk, I won't breathe, I won't move until you finally see, that you belong with me…" Drawing in a huge crowd, at the first words. The people who happened to be walking by, had unloaded from a bus. "You might think, that I don't look, but deep inside the corner of my mind, I'm attached to you…" The crowd 'Ahhhhh-ed', making InuYasha blush a little, but he continued singing none the less.

"I'm weak, it's true, 'cause I'm afraid to know the answer. Do you want, me too? 'Cause my heart keeps falling faster…" The crowd 'Ahhh-ed' again, but InuYasha kept singing. "I've waited all my life, to cross this line. Do the only thing that's true, so I will not hide, it's time to try, anything to be with you. All my life I've waited, this is true…" A girl opened her mouth, which made a cascade of tears fly down her face. "You don't know, what you do. Every time you walk into a room, I'm afraid to move…" InuYasha watched the clouds. Kagome didn't want him anymore.

"I'm weak, it's true. I'm just scared to know the ending. Do you see me too? Do you even know you met me?" Making another girl cry, as he continued to sing. "I've waited all my life, to cross this line. Do the only thing that's true, so I will not hide. It's time to try, anything to be with you, all my life I've waited, this is true… I know when I'll go, I'll be on, my way, to you. The way that's true… I've waited all my life, to cross this line. Do the only thing that's true, so I will not hide, it's time to try, anything to be with you… All my life I've waited, this is true…" He continued as he sang his heart out, making a girl sob harder, He finished the song, making the semi-large crowd go wild.

"Thank you!" InuYasha shouted out, smiling wildly. As the crowd slowly departed, he looked down and saw Kagome staring up at him.

Twenty Minutes Earlier:

Kagome sat down on her big bed, thinking of a title to the songs she just wrote. "'Perfect' for this one, 'Since You've Been Gone' for that one." She didn't want to sing 'Perfect' today, so she chose 'Since You've Been Gone'. She walked outside to their stage in the backyard, finding Sango there, fixing her drums to the proper height, since some kids they had to baby-sit went out there and messed them up. "Almost done?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I hit a major growth spurt so I have to make them higher… which sucks. Plus those little brats…" Sango said, her eyebrow twitching, remembering the previous week. Ayame and Rin walked out of the house, taking their instruments to the stage. They got ready to sing and play their instruments after Kagome told them what she had wrote. Kagome signaled for the music to start, and she started singing about two seconds after the music began.

"Here's a thing, we started off friends. It was cool, but it was all pretend. Yeah, yeah, since you been gone…" Kagome sang, making a few people wander into their yard. Kagome looked at Rin with a look that asked 'Who left the gate open?' but she didn't stop singing. "You're dedicated, you took the time, wasn't long till I called you mine. Yeah, yeah, since you been gone…" Kagome sang making someone whistle at her. She glared.

"And all you'd ever hear me say, is how I pictured me with you. That's all you'd ever hear me say… Well, SINCE YOU BEEN GONE! I CAN BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME! I'M SO MOVIN' ON! YEAH, YEAH! THANKS TO YOU! NOW I GET, WHAT I WANT! Since you been gone…" Kagome sang, making a car honk and pull over to the curb. A man ran out. Kagome sighed mentally. "How can I put it? You put me on… I even fell for that stupid 'love song'. Yeah, yeah, since you been gone…" Kagome looked around the crowd, as if she was searching for someone, or something… Though she didn't know why. She felt uneasy for some reason.

"How come I'd never hear you say, 'I just wanna be with you'? I guess you never felt that way… Well, SINCE YOU BEEN GONE! I CAN BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME! I'M SO MOVIN' ON! YEAH, YEAH! THANKS TO YOU! NOW I GET, WHAT I WANT! Since you been gone…" Kagome stopped glancing when she realized that someone wasn't there. Though her stomach was giving her warning signals. "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, YOU BLEW IT! OUT OF SIGHT! OUT OF MIND! SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT! AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN, AND AGAIN!" Kagome sang, making some girls in the crowd envious and whistle.

"SINCE YOU BEEN GONE! I CAN BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME! I'M SO MOVIN' ON! YEAH, YEAH! THANKS TO YOU! NOW I GET, I GET, WHAT I WANT! I CAN BREATH FOR THE FIRST TIME! I'M SO MOVIN' ON! YEAH, YEAH! THANKS TO YOU! NOW I GET, YOU SHOULD KNOW, THAT I GET, I GET, WHAT I WANT! Since you been gone… Since you been gone… Since you been gone…" Kagome sang, leaving a trail in her voice. She smiled at the small crowd. "That's all! You can go home now! Have fun all! Thanks and good-bye!" Kagome screamed into the microphone. Everyone left, Kagome and them packed up, well the other three did, while Kagome went for a walk, because she thought she had heard music coming from somewhere. It was a little odd, how wherever music came from, people flocked to it likes moths to a candle. Her eyebrow twitched.

Kagome walked up to a mansion, noticing that it was InuYasha's house. She walked in the gates and saw him singing a song. "Kagome…" he said, ever so lightly as the people around her disappeared to the street and he approached her. "What are you doing here? Did you hear me singing?"

"InuYasha… why would you sing that? You're with Kikyo, and you know… that we can never be again…" She whispered before she looked him dead in the eye. "It's too much pain to have to bare. To love a man you have to share…" And with that she walked out. Sesshomaru saw her leaving. He noticed her wiping away the tears in her eyes. He noticed her walk down the sidewalk, seemingly indifferent. His eyes narrowed, before he walked from the window and collapsed beside his bed. He was so mad, but at the same time… he was sad.

"Dear God… the only thing I ask of you, is to hold her when I'm not around… when I'm much too far away." He sighed out. "We all need that person who can be true to you…" He stopped and closed his eyes, letting unconsciousness claim him.

His dream that night was nothing but a flashback of the past…

_That's kind of sad, don't you think? Poor InuYasha! I really feel kind of scared of Sesshomaru, but at the same time… it's sad. He saw her first… but InuYasha approached her first…_

_It'll all be explained in the next chapter. Read my friends stories!_

_Switched,_

_By Krissy119,_

_She is a very talented writer and you should read her stories._

_Ja Ne!_

_Jaime_


	7. Ch 7: Just Out Of Reach

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Disclaimer: I just died a little inside… I own nothing.

A/N—Again, I want to tell people to reread it, if it is confusing you. Everything is changing. Fear not!

Last Time:

Kagome walked up to a mansion, noticing that it was InuYasha's house. She walked in the gates and saw him singing a song. "Kagome…" he said, ever so lightly as the people around her disappeared to the street and he approached her. "What are you doing here? Did you hear me singing?"

"InuYasha… why would you sing that? You're with Kikyo, and you know… that we can never be again…" She whispered before she looked him dead in the eye. "It's too much pain to have to bare. To love a man you have to share…" And with that she walked out. Sesshomaru saw her leaving. He noticed her wiping away the tears in her eyes. He noticed her walk down the sidewalk, seemingly indifferent. His eyes narrowed, before he walked from the window and collapsed beside his bed. He was so mad, but at the same time… he was sad.

"Dear God… the only thing I ask of you, is to hold her when I'm not around… when I'm much too far away." He sighed out. "We all need that person who can be true to you…" He stopped and closed his eyes, letting unconsciousness claim him.

His dream that night was nothing but a flashback of the past…

This Time:

Chapter Seven

Just Out Of Reach

Kagome took off, out of the house, and ran all the way to her house. She opened the door, and slammed it shut. Running past Sango, she heard a, "What's the matter?" Before slamming her door shut, and taking out the pad of paper, and the pen InuYasha had given her for her 16th birthday. This again, was before Kikyo came into the picture. She threw down the pen, and began to finish the song that she had started earlier. She realized she was crying about halfway through writing and looked down at the pen she had thrown. It had her name written in it. She bit her lower lip and coughed out a sob. Her dreams that night were plagued with nightmares.

_Flashback—_

_Kagome sighed. "InuYasha, I told you I didn't want anything!" She complained as he handed her a box. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap. His smile made Kagome wonder in the slightest bit._

_"Kagome, open it. You'll like it, really." He stated, holding her around him. Kagome grumbled and looked at him, then at the thin box._

_"It better not have been expensive…" She muttered, but from the corner of her eye she saw him smile. She looked at him then at the box as she opened it. She gasped and lifted the object. "It's a pen!" She shouted. She knew these were not expensive, and she smiled. "How much did it cost?" She asked after a moment and smiled at him, her arms wrapping around his neck._

_"Look at the side of the pen Kagome." He said, his smile widening. She looked at it and felt her face heat up._

_"You have to take this back. To inscribe my name in it…" She mumbled, her lips pursing for a moment before she looked at him._

_"Do you want a kiss?" He asked, laughing. Kagome turned her face away._

_"You know that I don't…" She stopped when he placed a hand over her mouth with a smile._

_"I know." And she smiled at him, so happy. She hugged him. But soon, the picture changed. It changed to InuYasha on top of a girl, his hand hitched around her knee with it up around his back. They were both fully clothed, but Kagome knew what she was seeing._

_Her eyes brimmed with tears and they fell out, hitting the ground. "How could you?" She questioned when he saw her. She opened her mouth to say more, but found she couldn't. With that, she turned and fled._

That was the day her world fell down around her. She awoke, shaking and cold. She huffed and touched her face, finding it moist. "What time is it?" She asked, as she got up from her bed and stifled a yawn. She wiped at her cheeks. Why did she remember that? It caused so much… anguish in her. "I don't like feeling this." Kagome mumbled, as she wiped her cheeks again, and went downstairs to get something to eat. She fixed a bowl of some random cereal and ate it slowly, taking precaution with every bite. She sat in the kitchen, at the island and was staring at her bowl. Sango walked into the room, and sat down next to Kagome.

"Hey… are you okay?" Sango asked. Her eyes were full of concern.

"No. He wanted to kiss me. He wanted to 'make love' to me." Kagome said, sarcasm marring her voice. She scoffed. "I saw it in his eyes."

"Lets' go outside to the garage, and sing some of the songs that you made up." Sango said, as she smiled at Kagome. "You know boys are stupid."

"Yeah…" Kagome murmured, throwing her bowl in the sink before walking outside to the garage. Kagome saw Rin and Ayame out there, and smiled. Sango must have known that she was going to agree.

"Hey… what song are you gonna perform first?" Ayame asked. She needed to get the music sheet that she would need.

"I was thinking of singing 'Every Heart', is that okay with you guys?" Kagome asked, putting her hands in her pockets. She smiled at them lightly. She would forget InuYasha. She would forget everything about him.

"Yeah, fine with me." Ayame said. Sango shrugged and Rin just nodded, as she grabbed a keyboard and placed it on the side of the platform. This was where they had dinner at in the summer. As the music started, Kagome felt her heart cramp up.

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears? Every heart, every heart is not a gentle yet. Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness. Every heart, doesn't know. So what to say, oh what to do?" Kagome hearts' pain, got deeper, and she gasped, but continued to sing.

"Was afraid of darkness, cause I felt that I was left alone. So I pray for help to the distant million stars." Kagome dropped her microphone, and fell down. Ayame walked over to Kagome worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Kagome nodded and picked up her microphone. No one was here. That she was glad of. Her heart was aching. She felt her chest tighten.

"Round and round the planets revolve around the sun. And we always seek after, love and peace forever more. Growing, growing, woe baby. We can work it out. Look up at the sky. Every heart is shining all today…" Kagome clutched her chest, and tears fell from her face. She couldn't sing anymore. But she wanted to.

"Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across? Every heart, every heart can take a step towards the dreams. All of us what to take a lasting happiness. Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you self-sleep…" Kagome feel down once more and gasped. She fell to her knees. "Someday every heart, gonna free it easy. We have peace of mind. Someday all the people find the way to love…" Kagome held the last note. She gasped in pain again. "Goes and goes, time goes on, we are not alone! Will live on together and we will find some precious things. Sometime we will smile, sometime we will cry somehow. Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrows never die…" Kagome wanted to stop, but she couldn't.

"There is the warm heart places on my mind. In my earliest days there and it's so sweet…" Kagome smiled lightly. Ayame was very close. Kagome knew she was worried. "There are many stars; they have talk with me so kind… They say 'yes', always time's a friend of mine… So shine!" Kagome sang. She finally realized what was happening. "Round and round the planets revolve around the sun. And we always seek after, love and peace forever more. Growing, growing, woe baby. We can work it out. Look up at the sky. Every heart is shining all today…" Kagome gasped out the last words. "Goes and goes, time goes on, we are not alone! Will live on together and we will find some precious things. Sometime we will smile, sometime we will cry somehow. Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrows never die…" And with the last moment, she fell. "Ahhhh… Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhh… Hey, hey, ahhhh…"

"KAGOME!" Ayame screamed. "Sango, call an ambulance!" She shouted, but Sango already was waving paramedics in. That left Ayame to wonder when she had called them, or when she had the time, and as they rushed Kagome away, Ayame watched, unsure of what she could do now.

Kagome was under an oxygen mask. All she could remember was Ayame screaming and now… she was in a hospital room? She took off the mask. She really didn't want it. She sighed softly and began to sing. "Notice me…" She started, her emotions finally catching up with her. Ever since her dream last night… she couldn't explain how she felt. It was like she felt meaningless. InuYasha used her… wouldn't other guys? "Take my hand… Why are we? The strangest man… Our love is strong." She stopped and smiled. It was strong. Was before Kikyo came along… "Why can't he walk without me?" Kagome whispered. InuYasha didn't need her; he had never needed her. But she… she needed him. Everything from her childhood had caused her to need him. That first day he approached her, she had called him stupid and shied away… but she really wanted to be a part of something. And now that something would never exist.

"And every time, I try to fly. I fall, without my wings; I feel so small. I guess I need you baby…" And she did need him. "And every time I see you in my dreams. I see your face; it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby…" Kagome whispered. She didn't want anyone to know she was awake; if anyone cared. The doctors did; who else would pay the bill? "Ha huh? I make-believe… that you are here… it's the only way, I see clear. What have I done? You seem to move uneasy…" Kagome sang, not knowing that Sango was listening in. Kagome had been in pain. She had been every day after she caught InuYasha and Kikyo.

"And every time I try to fly; I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And every time I see you in my dreams. I see your face; it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby…" Kagome sighed softly. She knew, she just knew that she was hurting worse then she even knew. InuYasha wouldn't be hurting! Hell no. He was having fun with Kikyo. He'd been having fun with Kikyo for two years now. "I may have made it vain. Please forgive me… My weakness caused you pain, and the songs will set me…" The last note was very high and she whispered the next part. "That night I prayed, that soon your face will fade away…" Now it sounded like she was going to kill herself. Sango was scared, she really was; but she wouldn't blame Kagome if she did.

"And every time I try to fly; I fall without my wings. I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And every time I see you in my dreams. I see your face; it's haunting me. I guess I need you baby…" The tears that were rolling down her cheeks burnt her skin. It hurt to think about her past. She wiped at her eyes, and a moment later Sango walked in. "Hey." She smiled lightly at Sango.

"Want to sing a song with me?" Sango asked, as she waved Rin in. Ayame followed after. They had had to get clearance with the doctors. Sango held the guitar she had brought in with her on her lap. It was her acoustic. She started to play and sing. "I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul…" She looked at Kagome, who's smile had extended. The whole group of friends had made this song when they were younger. They always talked about what they wanted in a guy, and what they wanted him to want in them. Not their sex, but their mind, heart, and soul. Kagome looked at Rin.

"You're the one I want to chase. You're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul…" Kagome's smile still extended, and her eyes brightened at Rin. Rin had only been nine at the time, but she knew everything from sex education to college math. She was really smart.

"I know that you are something special. To you, I'd be… always faithful. I want to be… what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me." Ayame sang, her voice quiet melodic.

"I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase… you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul… Your beautiful soul… Yeah." Kagome sang, her own voice carrying out into the hall. A couple doctors had walked to the door, a few nurses, and the clerk. They smiled when they heard the song start, and were curious to hear the music.

"You might need time… to think it over, but I'm just fine… moving forward. I'll ease, your mind… if you give me the chance. I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try." Sango sang, a great big smile on her face as she watched Kagome's smile.

"I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul." Rin smiled at Kagome as she watched Kagome's eyes brighten even more.

"Am I crazy for wanting you? Baby do you think you could want me too? I don't wanna waste your time… Do you see things the way I do? I just want to know that you feel it too? There is nothing left to hide!" Ayame had to sing this part. Every emotion Kagome held seemed to transfer to Ayame. It was very hard to see Ayame expressing the emotion Kagome was bottling inside.

"I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold… I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I want to chase. You're the one I want to hold. I won't let another minute go to waste… I want you and your soul." Her whispered breath could be taken as pain, but from the smile on her face Sango knew it was happiness, like she had just been freed from something that was weighing her down.

"I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. Your beautiful soul… Yeah, ahhhh! Yeah. Your beautiful soul… Yeah... Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, your beautiful soul…" They all sang, finishing off the song. They heard clapping coming from the door when they subsided their laughter. Rin blushed, Ayame raised her thumb and struck a pose, Sango laughed at Ayame, and Kagome smiled softly.

Life always went on.

In Another Place:

Miroku sighed as he walked to the door of Kagome's house. He knocked on the door. This was where Sango was going to be for the weekend. Waiting for a moment, he heard the patter of feet before he saw the door open. On the other side stood a male a bit taller than him, with spiky black hair and blue eyes; who had no shirt on, and his chest was muscular. "How may I help you?" The boy asked, his eyebrow raised in a questioning glance.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong house. This is Kagome's house isn't it?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome is in the hospital. I'm her younger brother, Souta." He explained. Miroku was generally surprised, but also confused. His raised eyebrows must have tipped Souta off, cause Souta sighed and opened the door wider. "Come in. I'll tell you everything that's going on." He murmured, as he started walking. He grabbed his shirt off the couch and smiled at his girlfriend who was coming out of the bathroom, with a huge blush on her face. "Sit." Souta stated.

Miroku did and looked at Souta's girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. She blushed and sat down beside Souta. "Why is she in the hospital?" Miroku asked. "She was in perfect health yesterday when she hit me…" He muttered, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"She hasn't been sleeping or eating properly, and it caused her blood to flow differently, plus the heat. The doctor is letting her go tonight… but the attack was caused from stress. He said she has to take it easy for a few days. When she goes to school, she won't be able to play sports for a week or longer. It depends on how well she recovers from everything… in her; in our past." He stated, his eyes darkening. He put his shirt on, but it was a wife-beater, so it really didn't cover anything on him. He pulled Sira to his chest and held her. "When they get back I'll tell Sango to call you." He stated, as Miroku stood. "You kind of interrupted something…" He mumbled.

Miroku went red and Souta laughed. "The movie!" He shouted and pointed at the screen. "Pervert!" He laughed louder as Miroku left after mumbling a small 'thanks'. He ran down the road. Souta watched him leave, before Sira called him back to her. She was lying on the couch waiting for Souta, who smiled and lay behind her. He kissed her cheek and clicked play on his remote.

Miroku, however, was thinking about what he was going to say. He burst into InuYasha's house, not bothering to knock, and ran inside. Sesshomaru sighed. "Miroku, why are you in here?" He asked, feeling a headache coming on. InuYasha looked up, the same question and agitation written all over his face.

"Kagome is in the hospital!" He shouted. Sesshomaru froze. InuYasha shrugged.

"Who cares?" It took all Sesshomaru had in him to keep from strangling him.

"You weren't thinking that yesterday InuYasha, when you wanted Kagome back. You sang her that stupid song, if you remember MORON. She came because she was curious, not because she is your lovable Kikyo." Sesshomaru growled out. "Miroku, come with me." InuYasha was left with his mouth agape as Sesshomaru walked out. Miroku was doubtful but when he heard InuYasha say that two-liner, he just walked out. How could InuYasha not care about Kagome? They had dated for a year and a half… before InuYasha was dumb enough to cheat on Kagome with Kikyo. How could he be so blind?

When they were in Sesshomaru's room, which surprised Miroku cause he had never been in Sesshomaru's room before, he sat on a black chair. It was much bigger than InuYasha's room, and his bathroom had two rooms instead of just one. Miroku gazed around the room. It was very open, and the walls made you think you had just gone camping. It looked like the woods, with very detailed pictures of deer and a stream. Miroku was awestruck. "What happened to Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku froze for a moment. Why did Sesshomaru care? "Why do you care?" He asked, mirroring his thoughts.

"Kagome is… or was my friend. That was before InuYasha asked her out, and took over everything." Sesshomaru glared icily at the wall. He didn't really care to reveal the details, but he also wanted someone to know what he was holding in. After all… everything that went on that first day he saw her… left him wanting more.

_Flashback—_

_Sesshomaru looked over towards the moving van down the street. He walked outside, having wanted to see who was moving in. He walked down the street a bit, being followed by; you guessed it, InuYasha. He sighed. "Will you leave me alone?" He asked, his eyebrow quirked in a slight hint of annoyance. He didn't hate InuYasha… he just didn't really like him._

_"I wanna see if there is a hottie." InuYasha stated, arms crossed over his chest._

_"You're a fool." Was Sesshomaru's reply as he stopped about a block away from the moving truck. He caught his breath when he saw the girl who was helping unload the truck, holding a giant box in her fragile arms. The woman who appeared to be the mother was holding a purse on her arm, a wireless attachment to her ear, and a bottle of water in her other hand. She wore a business suit and had thin bifocals. Sesshomaru noted that she looked like a lawyer. The man who was helping the girl who took his breath away looked very friendly. His pants were splattered with paint stains and he was smiling like a child with the girl. She was smiling at him as well. He seemed like her father, and when he heard what he guessed was the girls' mother say the man's name in a slightly agitated tone, with the sigh and reply of 'honey' from the man, he knew it was her father._

_The girl smiled at them both. Before he knew it, he heard InuYasha mumble "Whoa, score!" And he realized InuYasha had walked up to the family and was smiling. Sesshomaru walked closer, and greeted the parents, asking if they needed help. When they mother said yes he walked into the truck and began helping. "What's your name?" He heard InuYasha ask the female._

_"Get lost stupid." Kagome said, sticking her tongue out at him. InuYasha instantly got angry, that much Sesshomaru could tell, and he smiled to himself._

_"Where do you want these things ma'am?" Sesshomaru asked. His hair was loose and it fell past his waist. He looked at the girls' mother, who was now scolding the girl._

_"Kagome, be polite. You don't want Rin to pick up your habits! She's only eleven!" So her name was Kagome? Wow. Sesshomaru waited patiently for a moment before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the guy._

_"Follow me. Those are Rin's things." He stated. He didn't ask any questions and followed him inside. The man guided him through the house and to a room decorated with flowers covering the walls. Sesshomaru was amazed. The man smiled as he set a box down. Sesshomaru did the same. "Amazing isn't it? I did it myself." He stated, his eyes on Sesshomaru's now shocked face. "Sorry I'm Ginta." And Ginta extended his hand._

_"Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru took his hand and shook it._

_"Well come on, Hitomi can get really bitchy real fast sometimes… but that's because she has mood swings. Being pregnant with another baby has to kill her fun factor." Ginta said, laughing. Sesshomaru walked out as Kagome walked in. She smiled politely, obviously not wanting scolded again._

_But that one smile made his heart stop._

_As the day went on, Hitomi invited them to dinner, and Sesshomaru had started to walk up home when he heard footsteps running up behind him. It was Kagome, and she was smiling. "Hey, mind if I walk with you?" She asked, and he just shrugged._

_"If you wish to." He said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye._

_"You have really long hair, you know? My hair isn't that long, well, it is cause I'm short, but still. When I start growing it will shorten too." He looked at her._

_"Actually, your hair will grow longer as well. And for your hair being short…" He looked at the pigtails it was in that fell down her back and past her hips. "It's very long…" He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled breathlessly at him._

_"Well it could always be longer. Is that kid your brother? He's annoying. Asking me out after wanting to know my name. Sorry, I don't mean to be rude." She apologized quickly. "My mom always says that I'm too honest and say too much."_

_He laughed at that comment. "Well you do talk a lot…" He looked at her and noticed the small blush. "But it's fine, really. I enjoy people who like to converse. And he is very annoying. All he talks about is girls who are 'hot' and what not. He likes to compare breast sizes of female's. Try to guess their age by guessing their breast size." He looked at her. A frustrated look had adorned her features._

_"Is that so?" She questioned. "Well my boobs aren't exactly huge. They probably could grow but I really hope not. I like being a b." She stated then blushed. "Please pretend you did not hear that." He chuckled._

_"Alright. Well, I'm only going to my house to ask if we may stay for dinner… not that I really need to ask. Our 'father' wouldn't mind. He's probably way too busy…" He stopped and looked at Kagome, a small grin escaping his face. "Let's not finish that sentence."_

_Kagome raised her eyebrows in question. "Tell me!" She exclaimed, suddenly curiosity burst through on her face, and he couldn't resist. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, his hair falling over his ear to curtain around his face and some cascaded over the back of her head. Mentally, he noted how good she smelled. He pulled back and watched her eyes widen and then she gasped. "Ew! Gross!" She swatted at his arm when he began laughing. "That's gross Sesshomaru!" He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled slyly. "I heard you talking to my dad." She explained._

_At the dinner that night Kagome's mom asked how old Sesshomaru was, and what he did with his time. He answered with a pointed look. "I'm seventeen. I'm planning to teach at the high school I go to. I tutor children every day, at my home. Most haven't come back after a week." He murmured. "Some cases…" He looked at his brother, "Are different."_

_"Hey! You can't tutor worth poop!"_

_Kagome's mom laughed. "Wonderful. Would you be willing to tutor Kagome?" She asked. Sesshomaru watched a blush coat Kagome's face. "She's having problems in math, science… in everything really. You can teach her a subject a week." Hitomi said._

_"If you wish." Was his reply. Little did he know that everyday Kagome came over for tutoring, InuYasha nabbed her, and made her laugh. Soon, he had to start answering the door, but she asked for InuYasha, which frustrated him to no end. And after everything happened with Kikyo… lets' just say that Kagome came to every tutoring lesson._

_It wasn't until Sesshomaru got fed up with Kagome's nonchalant behavior that he made he cry, made her confess how she felt. And as he held her as she cried, he was truly sorry for saying everything he had said._

_Flashback in a Flashback—_

Sesshomaru angrily sighed. "Kagome, just cry. Goddamn, you're acting like catching him with Kikyo didn't affect you! And it did. You've been here every single day! You can't just bottle this inside." Sesshomaru growled. Kagome looked confused. "You need to stop pretending."

End Flashback in a Flashback—

_And that had caused her tears. The part he had said about pretending. That had been thirty minutes or more ago, and yet, he still held her. She felt so fragile, and he lifted her from the ground, where she had been sitting now, her head laying on his leg, soaking through his pant leg. "I'm sorry for causing you so much stress. I can't…" She choked on a sob, "I've never been good at expressing my emotions. When my dad passed away a couple months ago… I didn't know what to do. Every day, it hurts, more and more." She coughed. "I should just kill myself."_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I would not attend your funeral." He sneered out. This caused Kagome to look at him, shock flitting in her eyes. "If I did, I would spit on your casket. That would be very stupid Kagome." He stopped speaking as he let that seep into Kagome's head. "Anyone who commits suicide is stupid. They get rid of their life because they do not realize that someone else has it ten times worse. And Kagome…" He stopped again, and grabbed her chin, tilting her face to where it faced his, "You're going through troubling times… but this is the storm. Catching InuYasha with Kikyo the day after your father died did not help, but this will probably be the worst point in your life. Trust me on this, alright? When my mother died, I went through bad times as well. And when my father remarried to InuYasha's mother, I was very angry. But as time went on, I realized that I could heal, and I did. And Kagome, you will as well. Please, believe me." He was staring into her eyes with such intensity, he had to look away from her._

_That probably was the bluntest he could get, and he kept his gaze diverted. If he would have kept looking at her, he surely would have kissed her. He was surprised to feel small hands on his face, and he let them guide his gaze back to Kagome's. The tears in her eyes had subsided, but a new batch shone fresh there. "Thank you." She whispered, and she hugged him, her arms going around his neck tightly. He was surprised but held her back. "You've probably held in so much pain Sessho." Kagome murmured, holding him closer. "This past year has been so painful." Kagome whispered. "Thank you… for everything." And with that she released him. And she never went back to tutoring again. She didn't need it, apparently, because her report card had straight A's._

_End Flashback—_

Miroku explained the hospital thing but when Sesshomaru went up there, the doctors said she was home. Sesshomaru practically ran down the street from his house after he got home. He stopped when he saw Kagome in her yard, playing with her dogs. One was a Saint Bernard and the other was a Pomeranian. Kagome was throwing a ball, and the Pomeranian would get it. The Saint Bernard was lying beside where Kagome sat on the platform where she had been singing that day.

"You gotta let me inside even though… it hurts…" He whispered. Those words, he would write off of. And even though Kagome looked up a second after Sesshomaru began to walk away, she did not see him.

"Hiro, get up you lazy thing!" Kagome shouted at the dog. "Come on Kira…" Sesshomaru heard Kagome shout, but he continued walking away.

Nothing would change.

_This chapter could be written because of these people…_

_Thanks to:_

_The fan. - I know, but I didn't know at the time. I fixed it though! So re-read it!_

_Neogirl - You'll never find out what Kikyo is up to! I'm not sure if I'm going to put InuYasha and Kagome back together. You'll have to wait to find out!_

_InuMekoGurl#1 - Do you have a yahoo? Mine is and so email me at any one of those. You can also talk to me on Yahoo! Messenger._

_Jessica - Hey thanks, I updated, thank your cousin for hassling me! Email or IM me anytime!_

_Kagomeinu - I updated my friend, be happy! Email or IM me anytime!_

_Kags123 - Hey thanks, and I updated! Email or IM me anytime!_

_AngelBat – I updated! Thank you for your review! Email or IM me anytime!_

_AngelofDarknessandDeath – Thanks for your review, and feel free to email or IM me anytime. &_

_Kags14 – I'm updating! Email or IM me anytime!_

_Demonic-hotty – Hmmm, never heard of it. But if you send me the song, I'll try to use it, ok? Email or IM anytime!_

_Kagomeofdarkness - Thank you, email or IM me anytime!_

_Dancergirlcf - I love your stories, and I'm sorry for correcting you, so please don't hate me! Bows head for forgiveness Please forgive me! I LOVE YOU! Oh and email or IM me anytime._

_Youkaibaka – Why thank you! Thank you for the reviews and feel free to email or IM me whenever you want!_

_Punkedinuyashafreak – Thanks, I updated. Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy! Feel free to email or IM me anytime!_

_Texasgrrl – Thank you! You better update your stories soon! Or you shall feel my squirrelly wrath! BUWAHAHAHA! Cough J/m but update soon, oh and feel free to email or IM me anytime!_

_Darkwitchchick – Thank you! I updated! Twice! But you never read them! Feel free to email or IM me anytime!_

_Rocker - Thanks for the review. I updated! Feel free to email or IM me anytime!_

_Yorukage – I know there are more to a band then those, but in the later chapters more people will come in! DUH! Feel free to email or IM me anytime!_

_Sleepinghanyou – Thanks, hahaha I know I made Inu-yasha get slapped! It was fun too! But feel free to email or IM me anytime!_

_KarmaDreamz – I made the song up because I love to make up songs! Well, I will make a sequel once this is done! Feel free to email or IM me anytime!_

_Well thanks to these people, this chapter was made!_

_Well:_

_I must be going, but read my other stories! They are in my profile!_

_Ja Ne!_

_Jaime_


	8. Ch 8: Saturday

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Disclaimer: I don't wanna say it. –bites down on tongue- Oh _fine. _I don't own InuYasha. Are you happy now?

A/N- Again, please reread the story, so you don't get confused.

Last Time:

Miroku explained the hospital thing but when Sesshomaru went up there, the doctors said she was home. Sesshomaru practically ran down the street from his house after he got home. He stopped when he saw Kagome in her yard, playing with her dogs. One was a Saint Bernard and the other was a Pomeranian. Kagome was throwing a ball, and the Pomeranian would get it. The Saint Bernard was lying beside where Kagome sat on the platform where she had been singing that day.

"You gotta let me inside even though… it hurts…" He whispered. Those words, he would write off of. And even though Kagome looked up a second after Sesshomaru began to walk away, she did not see him.

"Hiro, get up you lazy thing!" Kagome shouted at the dog. "Come on Kira…" Sesshomaru heard Kagome shout, but he continued walking away.

Nothing would change.

This Time:

Chapter Eight

Saturday

The next day when Kagome woke, she sighed. Hiro was sitting on her bed beside her, licking her hand. "Hiro you weirdo." Kagome mumbled before climbing off her bed. It was already seven? "Ugh…" She grumbled, standing up. She walked to her closet and looked through her clothing. She ended up in a light pink tank top and a pair of jeans. She threw her hair into a ponytail, and wore some hoop earrings. When she walked out of her bathroom, she sighed.

In another place:

"Miroku, where are we going?" Sango asked.

"You'll find out soon Sango. It's just the place where we're holding the play, so we can do the last scene." Miroku said, as he stopped his car and got out. Sango soon got out as well, and walked beside Miroku as they strolled through the fairgrounds, where the play was being held. The sun was getting ready to set on the horizon and Miroku got onto his knee. Sango knew this scene. It was where the prince proposed to the fairy. His eyes seemed so intense as he watched her face, and he smiled. "Miss Kokoro, I've only just met you a couple weeks before, but I feel…" He paused, a dramatic effect, "Like I've known you my whole life. I cannot live without you…" He opened up a small box. "Will you marry me?"

This was where Sango had to smile. She knew it was just the play, but it felt so real for a moment. "Yes Kyo." She replied, her eyes moistening with tears. Miroku stood, and put the ring on her finger. Then he hugged her tightly, and looked her dead in the face. She was so caught up in the moment that she kissed him. Miroku was surprised, but he returned the kiss, and after a moment, Sango realized that she had been too caught up. She snapped her head back and a blush coated her face. She pushed away from him and looked the other way. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Why were their tears in her eyes? Why did she feel so crushed?

"Why are you apologizing to me Sango?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He reached out his hand, and touched her shoulder. She jerked away. "You're confusing me Sango." She didn't turn around. "First you seem so excited, even if it is just a scene. Sango, I mean it. I'm not doing this for a stupid play. I didn't even want to be IN the play. The only reason I auditioned was so I could be near you." He stated. Sango stiffened. "Why do you think I tried so hard to catch your eye? Do you think I follow every girl? Do you think that I want EVERY girl?" He shouted and punched a tree. Sango sobbed, and Miroku stopped. "Oh Sango…" He whispered, and grabbed her. He turned her around and hugged her tightly. "I was so stupid Sango. I really do want you to be mine. Only you." He promised. She pulled back and looked at him. She felt her heart constrict at the way he was looking at her.

She pulled back away from him. "Miroku… I gave you my first kiss just now… this was all a mistake." She whimpered, and pulled away from him. "Please take me home." And as she whispered that Miroku felt his heart shatter. He nodded.

"I will." He replied, and started walking back towards the car. Sango followed after him. How could she be near him when she herself couldn't stand to be near herself? As she got into his car, she didn't speak. Neither did he. And when he stopped the car at her house, she stepped out. She didn't even thank him. She was too embarrassed, and ashamed. She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve anyone.

And as she walked up to her house, she realized she had messed up everything.

At School the Next Day:

InuYasha was poking Miroku with a pencil. "Jeez, what the hell has you down?" He asked, as Miroku left his head against the lunch table.

"Leave me alone…" He mumbled, as he stood up, grabbing his untouched tray. He carried it to the trash then dumped it, grabbing the bottle of water off of it so he could drink it. He walked from the cafeteria.

At the same time at another Lunch table—

Kagome looked towards Sango. "Hey, are you all right? Ever since Miroku dropped you off yesterday you've been acting dead." Sango looked up at Kagome, her eyes setting on Kagome's face. She picked up her bottle of lemonade and took a slow sip. Her eyes trailed to the door but came back again. "Sango, did something happen?"

Sango shook her head, her lips curving into a fake smile. "Everything is fine Kagome. I got to go home tonight though. Can't stay again. Dad said." And she smiled again, politely this time, more unsure. Kagome nodded.

"Alright."

The day followed regularly as Kagome ignored InuYasha every time she saw him. This confused him a bit, but he rolled his eyes and went about his day. Who was he to be treated right after all the things that they had been through? Kagome wasn't going to forgive him. He knew it. He looked at the calendar on his phone. It was May 31st. He smiled. Only a little over two weeks until the Clash of the Bands. He was excited.

But Kagome was thinking to herself all day. Thinking about if he came near her, she would break his arm, thinking how good she felt now that she had her resolve. She walked out of the school building and looked for Sango. Sango was beside Kagome's corvette. "Hm…" Kagome walked to her car and looked at Sango. "Need a ride?" She asked, a grin coating her face.

"Yeah." Sango replied, with the same smile on hers. They got in and soon they were driving home, singing along with whiney songs on the radio. Kagome waved to Sango when she dropped her off, honking before she drove away. Sango walked to her house, a smile still on her face. As she walked inside, her dad grabbed her and threw her at the wall. "Ow!" Sango shouted. Her dad pinned her, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Was that that boy you little whore?" He asked as he raised a hand and punched her in the gut. She doubled over in pain and he stepped back. He laughed and grabbed her by her hair, throwing her to the ground, he stepped on her chest. Sango screamed in pain. "Was it?"

"No! It was Kagome!" She cried out as pain shot through her.

"Little bitch, don't raise your tone with me." He growled, putting all his weight on his foot. Sango cried out when she heard her rib snap. Her father picked her up and threw her against the wall. She crashed into it, her shoulder snapped out of place. She screamed again. Suddenly, she felt hands around her throat. She tried hard to shove him away, really hard. "I've always hated you. I've known you weren't my child from the moment you were born. Your mother was a whore." Sango screamed again when she felt her father punch her in the face. A moment before she had heard someone scream out her name. She opened her eyes for a moment, seeing muscular arms before she blacked out.

When she woke she realized she was in Souta's room. She looked up, her eyes focusing on the one face there. Sira. She reached up towards Sira's face, and a smile crossed her features, which was followed with pain. She winced. "Souta, she's awake!" Sira shouted. Souta ran in, his eyes panicked.

"Oh thank god." He whispered, as he walked to her, grabbing her hand. He kissed it softly, and Sira held Sango's other hand in hers. "You have broken ribs, the doctor said that he could fix them when he comes back. He said to make sure you woke up. Sango, are you alright? How could that bastard…" He stopped, glancing at Sango with an apologetic look, "Do that to you? We could have lost you Sango… then it would be like the world was ending." He kissed her hand again.

"Thank you Souta…" She whispered, even though it caused her pain. She could feel her cheek was the thing causing the pain. It hurt. She looked at him with soft eyes. "You're like the brother I never had…" She whimpered before tears started flying down her cheeks. "You saved my life."

Sira watched Souta and walked up behind him. She smiled at Sango and asked "Would you like some soup?" Sango had smiled and nodded. Sira led Souta out of the room and into the kitchen as she started making soup for Sango. Souta watched her for a moment before he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind. She jumped for a moment then sighed softly. "Souta?" She questioned.

Souta just held her tighter. "Sira, even though we fight a lot and I'm a jerk… I never want you to go. I love you, and I never want you to leave me. No matter what I do, I'll try to fix it. Please never leave me." He whispered. Sira set down the ingredients she had picked up and turned in his arms.

"Souta… I'm not going to. You know that. Is something wrong? Sango is going to be okay… if you need to get something off your chest then do it. I'll listen. I'll help you the best I can." She whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his back and placed her head against his chest. "I'm here for you." Souta looked at her, kissed her forehead and then tightened his hold. He sat on a chair and placed his face against her chest. He sobbed lightly.

"That first scream Sira… made me freak out. I ran. I knew it was Sango. I don't know how, I just knew. When I got there… I thought it was too late. If she would have died Sira… I would have lost my closest friend." He held her closer and she leaned against him. His tears soaked her shirt and he held her closer.

A few minutes later Sira had him on the couch-bed and asleep. She smiled at him after she had pulled out the couch-bed. Kagome told her how to do it when she stayed. She sighed as she turned to go back to the kitchen, but felt a tug at her wrist. "Stay with me." Sira smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I'll be back soon. I have to take Sango her soup." She smiled more, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sira finished the soup soon and took it upstairs to Sango. When she saw Sango sleeping, she set the tray on the bedside table that they had placed in there with a cup of water on it. A few minutes later, Kagome walked in and she let Sira know she would watch Sango until the doctor came back. Sira walked down the stairs, and went to where Souta was. She climbed onto the couch-bed and sat there for a moment before she lay down and watched him. Sira smiled, brushing the hair from his eyes, before she closed her own and fell into an awakening slumber.

Kagome watched Sango, having been surprised when Souta told her what had happened. Sango's dad was normally a nice guy, which was what surprised Kagome when Souta told her what he had seen. A moment later she was aware of Sango staring at her. "Oh, sorry. What happened?"

"He thought Miroku was dropping me off…" She whispered. This surprised Kagome.

"Why?"

"Yesterday we went to the fairgrounds… where Miroku and I would be performing the play, where the last scene was to take place. When it was going to take place I mean; was at sunset. And he did the lines and everything, and it seemed so real; between the look in his eyes and the sunset, the ring…" She whispered. "And I got so into it that I actually kissed him."

"Wait, what ring? The one on your finger?" Kagome asked, as she lifted Sango's left hand and looked at it. "Wow. This is real." She said, her voice soft. "What was the last thing he said?"

"The last line of the play before the fairy embraces him is 'Will you marry me?'" Sango murmured. "Wait, you don't think he could be serious do you?"

"No, because this ring has been in every play hasn't it?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Sango bit her lower lip. "The one used in the play was lost and Miroku volunteered to buy one with his own money…" Sango mumbled. Kagome had a very pointed look on her face. "But after I kissed him… I told him it all was a mistake…"

"Sango… that probably hurt him."

"Kagome, I know, but he chases all the girls in school and acts like such a playboy that I can't believe he can ever be serious about anyone. I don't think he could be in a serious relationship." Sango looked at Kagome.

"Sango, you're blind. Miroku has been after you since the beginning of high school. It's been three years and eleven months ever since he laid his eyes on you, and he's only been after you." She paused. "Oh wow, graduation is around the corner. Time flies."

"If I am blind, then so are you…" Sango murmured before she closed her eyes.

Kagome stood and smiled. "Probably!" She laughed. "Sleep well."

"I'll try." Was the reply she heard as she closed the door. She walked down the stairs and out the door. In the yard, she sighed, looking at the sky. She grabbed an acoustic guitar and started strumming the strings slowly. She hummed for a moment then started singing. "Saturdays have never been the same… and I still can't believe your gone. So many things, I wish that I could say… I guess the hardest part of moving on…" She whispered.

"Are these memories that have overtaken me… Once again I'm right here on my knees." She dropped to her knees and looked at the sky. "I'm barely hanging on, with all these empty feelings… I'm hurting in so many ways. And though I can't begin, to understand the reason… I still believe that you're gone…" Kagome looked at the stars. 'Dad, why did you have to die?' She thought. "Saturdays have never been the same. The moment keeps, repeating in my mind…"

_Flashback—_

_Kagome ran outside to give her father a hug. "Daddy, I'll miss you! Hurry home from your trip." Kagome said as she kissed him on the cheek._

_"I will sweetie." He said as he got in his car and started to pull out. He smiled at Kagome as she waved to him._

_End Flashback—_

"The ringing phone, a call that changed my world. An emptiness, that words cannot define…" And she remembered that day more clearly than anything. That was the day everything around her crashed down.

_Flashback—_

_Kagome lifted the phone and looked towards the television, pausing the movie. "Moshi, moshi?" Kagome asked. She held her drink and sipped it before hearing the words from the other line._

_"Hey, Kagome… will you give your mother a message for me?" It was her father. She smiled._

_"Sure daddy, what is it?" She was glad her dad had called. There were so many things she wanted to tell him. One being that she had a boyfriend now._

_"Kagome… tell your mother that I love her very much. I love you too Kagome. I also want you to know that it's not your fault I don't feel like living anymore." He whispered. Kagome's can of pop fell to the ground. She heard the click of the phone hanging up then the dial tone._

_"Daddy! Daddy! MOM!" Kagome cried, dropping the phone. "Mom!" She burst into her mothers' room and looked at her. "Dad's going to kill himself…" She sobbed out. Hitomi looked at her, eyes wide, and ran out of the room, past Kagome, and to the phone. She looked at the phone book, at the address and grabbed Kagome's arm. The babysitter was there but she drove to the hotel and jumped out. Kagome ran after her mom, shoving past people as she and Hitomi ran into the room her father was in. She was vaguely aware that Sesshomaru and InuYasha were behind her as she looked at the room. Her eyes welled up with unshed tears, flowing over her already tear stained cheeks. "Daddy!" Kagome screamed._

_Sesshomaru grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back. He ignored her struggling. Eventually she gave up and he kneeled to the ground, for Kagome had dropped to her knees. The gun was still in her fathers' hand. Blood was splayed around the wall behind the bed, and Ginta's body was limp. His head lulled over, looking at the door, right where Hitomi stood._

_Hitomi collapsed, her tears cascading down her face. Sesshomaru turned Kagome to look at him. He lifted her into his arms, and held her against his chest tightly. "Shh Kagome. Shh…" He whispered into her ear. She sobbed so hard that her body was shaking him. _

_End Flashback—_

Now that she thought about it, why hadn't InuYasha held her while she cried? He had simply vanished.

"All these memories have overtaken me… So once again I fall upon my knees…" She strummed the guitar strings more. "I'm barely hanging on, with all these empty feelings…" She felt something touch her shoulder and she looked up to see Sesshomaru. Her eyes held many questions, but she sat on the stairs of the platform. "I'm hurting in so many ways. And though I can't begin, to understand the reason… I still believe that you're gone…" She whispered out, her eyes searching his. She was surprised when he started singing.

"And as you cried, I cried with you. I'll never leave. I'll carry you through. Can't you see that I was always there? These ashes of pain will fade…" He inhaled. "I'm barely hanging on, with all these empty feelings. I'm hurting in so many ways. And though I can't begin, to understand the reason… I still believe that you're gone. I'm barely hanging on, with all these empty feelings. I'm hurting in so many ways. And though I can't begin, to understand the reason… I still believe that you're gone…" Sesshomaru sang, his voice strong in the silent night.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, her eyes still searching. She sat the guitar back in its case and put it away. She locked the box and raised her eyebrow. "Come to visit?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "That song brings up memories… did we not write that in one of your tutoring sessions?" He asked, his eyes glancing over her face. She smiled.

"Yeah… well what did you need?" Kagome asked, placing her hands in her back pockets. She hadn't bothered to change into sleep clothes yet. She looked at her watch. It was almost eleven.

"Just wanted to see how things were with Sango…" He stated, eyes roaming over her grass. "She is alright, is she not?" He wondered aloud.

Kagome smiled encouragingly. "Yeah, she'll be fine. The doctor is going to come back tomorrow to take her to the hospital. They'll put her to sleep then snap her ribs back into place." She shivered at that. "Sounds very painful." She mumbled under her breath.

"Well that was it… Miroku was concerned." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he began to walk out the gate. He seemed to be very tense. Kagome frowned.

"Hey, come over here." Kagome said, catching him by the back of his shirt. "You're tense. Sit." Kagome said, forcing him to sit on the platform. She started to rub his shoulders. He sighed softly as she did this. She was oblivious to everything, wasn't she?

InuYasha was walking down the street when he looked into Kagome's yard out of habit. Sesshomaru was sitting on the platform where Kagome sang. She was smiling and talking to Sesshomaru, while massaging his shoulders. He frowned.

Kagome talked to Sesshomaru about random things for a bit. She then looked at her watch and yawned. "Alright I need to go to sleep…" She murmured and started to walk towards her house.

"Hey, wait. Kagome?" She turned and looked at Sesshomaru. He smiled lightly for a moment. "Never mind… sleep well." And with that, he left. Kagome walked inside. She dreamt of what she saw, when she saw her fathers' body. She tossed and turned, in such a fitful sleep. She woke in the middle of the night and sobbed.

"It's all my fault." She whimpered.

_(Don't forget to press the sexy button!)_

_This chapter was made possible thanks to…_

_MY REVIEWERS!_

_Ja!_

_Jaime_


	9. Ch 9: Somewhere In Between

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Disclaimer: But… but… -holds out gun- I OWN IT! –gun sprays water- shoot. I guess I don't.

A/N—Again, reread it you get confused.

Last Time:

InuYasha was walking down the street when he looked into Kagome's yard out of habit. Sesshomaru was sitting on the platform where Kagome sang. She was smiling and talking to Sesshomaru, while massaging his shoulders. He frowned.

Kagome talked to Sesshomaru about random things for a bit. She then looked at her watch and yawned. "Alright I need to go to sleep…" She murmured and started to walk towards her house.

"Hey, wait. Kagome?" She turned and looked at Sesshomaru. He smiled lightly for a moment. "Never mind… sleep well." And with that, he left. Kagome walked inside. She dreamt of what she saw, when she saw her fathers' body. She tossed and turned, in such a fitful sleep. She woke in the middle of the night and sobbed.

"It's all my fault." She whimpered.

This Time:

Chapter Nine

Somewhere In Between

Kagome awoke with tear stained cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Nothing a bit of 'fake-up' can't fix…" Kagome whispered into the mirror. She hadn't worn make-up in a long time, and she felt weird putting it on. She sighed as she placed the cap back on the eyeliner. She put on some clear lip-gloss and walked to her closet. "Because I look all dressed up, I might as well put on something fancy…" And she walked in to her closet and to her dresses. "Hm…" She pulled out a red dress with a black rose pattern down the side. The dress went to her ankles. She looked in the mirror, and put a finger to her lips. "This works." And she went about changing. She fiddled with her hair for a bit before she decided to put some in a twist and curl the rest. She did, and redid her lip-gloss, making it a light red. She put on some light red eye shadow and looked at herself again. You could hardly tell she had cried the night before.

She smiled at herself brightly. Today was another day, and she could make everything better. She walked down the stairs and looked in the living room. Souta and Sira were still there, still asleep. Kagome walked in, smiling for a moment before she realized Souta had his hand on Sira's chest. She threw a pillow at him. "Souta! You're molesting Sira-chan!" Kagome shouted, as she shook Sira awake. "Hey, get up lazy bones! You'll both be late for school." Kagome smiled as Sira opened her eyes. She turned to sit before she felt a weight on her chest. A scream tore from her throat as she whacked Souta in the head with her hand. She jumped to Kagome with wide eyes and then looked at Souta, or where Souta was.

"Souta?" Sira asked, as she folded the couch-bed up. She saw him lying on the ground and she smiled shyly. "Sorry." He got up onto his arms and nodded, before standing. He smiled lightly and lifted Sira into his arms. "Whoa, wait, where are we going?" She screeched.

"Shower." And he continued walking. Kagome's jaw dropped and Sira blushed.

"Souta!" Kagome ran after him, laughing the whole time. She knew he was joking but it was funny to watch Sira blush like a madwoman. As Kagome slipped on her shoes, smiling at Sira, she laced them up her legs. "Be right back, I have to call Sango." She said, walking to the phone in the hall. She looked at the one on the stand, stopping and staring at it for a moment. No one had touched that phone after that call from her father. She didn't realize the moisture that had brimmed over and slipped down her cheeks until she heard a small voice. She looked over to see Sira and quickly touched her cheek. She wiped her cheeks and smiled brightly. "Sorry, let me call." And she reached for the phone on the wall and dialed the hospital. After talking to Sango about how she was doing, she promised to visit when she got home. The doctor had picked Sango up sometime last night, around midnight and taken her back to the hospital to fix her ribs. She hung up. "Well, let's go!" Kagome's bright smile was utterly fake as she walked out the door with Souta following Sira.

When they arrived at school, they split up and headed in different directions. Kagome hummed to herself happily as she walked into her first class. She sat down and looked at the board. A pencil dropped. She leaned over and lifted it. A hand came down at the same time to grab the pencil but she got it first. "Oh, sorry." She murmured, as she sat back up to hand the pencil to the person. She blinked. "It's just you?" She threw the pencil and hit him in the forehead. "I don't have to be polite to you InuYasha." She sat up straight and looked at the board again.

Once InuYasha had saw Kagome, his jaw dropped… unfortunately so did his pencil. She was so beautiful! She had the elegance of a queen, but after that comment, he was thinking she sure didn't act like a queen. "Shut it stupid." He growled. "That dress does not do your body good fatty." This caused Kagome to raise her eyebrows in his direction, no sign of annoyance on her face or in her eyes.

"I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of me." Kagome replied, her eyes straying back to the board. Sesshomaru walked into the room, but when he saw Kagome, he stopped. She was gorgeous. She smiled at him lightly before he started the class.

"I'm substituting for Ms. Hidiki today… well this month or longer. She's on maternity leave. As many of you know, she was pregnant with twins. She went into labor around midnight and she's still in labor at this moment. Lets' all hope that she's able to give birth to them." He said, his voice strong. The class was silent. Kagome smiled. So she would make two visits today while she was at the hospital… Hm… "Lets' begin." And he began teaching. He was very fluent in English Kagome noted. InuYasha watched her face. Were her eyes red? Had she been crying? He bit his lip before he turned to look at the board again. It wasn't his business. Still, something made his heart twinge in sympathy.

'Great I'm turning into Kouga.' He thought bitterly.

Kagome hummed lightly as the class ended. She picked up a book from her desk, but she dropped it. Sighing, she crouched down and grabbed the book. She saw a pair of shoes in front of her and then followed them up the legs of the person. Soon, she saw it was Sesshomaru. She smiled as she stood and brushed back a stray hair that was falling in her eye. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome bowed slightly. He smiled.

"Just Sesshomaru, Kagome. We've known each other for a long while remember?" He playfully poked her in the head. "Were you crying all night?" He questioned, his eyes assessing her face. A bright smile lit her face, covering the guilt from his accusations up as she closed her eyes. Anyone would be fooled.

"No, why would I cry?" She asked, opening her eyes. He stared down at her.

"You were crying last night. We wrote that song after your father…" He stopped when Kagome covered her ears and started singing 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'. He pulled down her hands. "Kagome, you have to move on. The past is in the past." He whispered. She bit her lip and kept singing through her bit lip. Sesshomaru closed the classroom door. It was lunchtime; no one would notice she wasn't there. Well Rin might. Though he hadn't saw Rin in a few days. He went back over to her and uncovered her ears again. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and covered her mouth with his other. "Kagome, listen to me. You have to let it go. It's been two years now." He looked into Kagome's eyes, which were slightly glazed over, shining brightly with unshed tears.

In Kagome's Mind:

What she saw was a face, not Sesshomaru's, but another male's. Her eyes widened in fear. Her body started to shake. She knew it was Sesshomaru, she did… but something still paralyzed her from fear. She felt her body become heavier and after a moment, she collapsed.

_Flashback—_

_Kagome was only sixteen when InuYasha pulled her into his room, a giant smile on his face. "Keep your eyes closed Kagome! You'll ruin the surprise!" He shouted. She laughed. They had been dating six months now._

_"Okay, okay!" She huffed. "Jeez!" She didn't know where he was leading her, but she was curious to find out._

_"Open your eyes Kagome." He whispered. She did and looked around. The lights were out._

_"Where are we?" Kagome asked, her eyes slowly adjusting. She felt arms around her and she jumped. "InuYasha?" She heard his laugh and relaxed. "Where are we?"_

_"My room. I want to show you something Kagome." She smiled and turned in his arms._

_"Alright." And she felt him tug her along until they were sitting on something soft. She saw him turn on a lava lamp. She looked over at InuYasha and smiled. He smiled in return and leaned forward, his eyes fluttering shut. Kagome turned her head. "InuYasha, you know…" She heard him sigh._

_"Yeah I know, but Kagome… I really want to kiss you. I keep dreaming about it. Every day I think about it. I didn't mean to take your first kiss that way, I was just jealous of you talking to Sesshomaru." Kagome listened, her eyes widening. "Please kiss me." He whispered. Kagome looked at him, her eyes slightly moist. She knew she would regret this. She had that feeling._

_"Alright." He looked at her._

_"Really?" He asked, stunned by her words. She nodded then looked away._

_"If that is what you want…" He smiled softly and turned her head to face him. He pressed his lips against hers softly, and she went with it. InuYasha nipped her lower lip softly. In his head, he knew she was so innocent, and that just made him crave her even more. Other than the fact he had never had the chance to get his hormones under control, she was driving him crazy with her innocence. He pushed her back, and her eyes flew open. "InuYasha?" She asked._

_He nodded to show he was paying attention and to assure her he wouldn't do anything she didn't want. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck to her collarbone. She stilled again but bit her lip. She'd denied him the kiss; she refused to deny him anything else. He climbed onto her, his hands fluttering down her sides to her hipbones. Kagome bit her lower lip harder than she was before and felt her fingernails digging into her skin. "InuYasha, stop." She whispered, or tried to. It came out in a heavy sigh. InuYasha found that encouraging and one of his hands trailed to her breast. She shoved him at that and moved away. That was when she realized where they were. On his bed. She then realized that her pants were undone and slightly pulled down. She looked at him, eyes wider then what they were when he grabbed her chest. She scurried to stand and turn around. She pulled her pants back to normal and started to redo them. She jumped again when she felt arms circle around her, and she jerked when she felt something poking into the top part of her bottom. She pushed away and whirled around. Her eyes were frantic and she had fear all over her face. She coughed out a sob and tears fell down her eyes. She was terrified. This was new territory. _

_She had not managed to finish buttoning her pants or righting the straps of her shirt and bra. "Kagome, I'm…" Before he could finish she turn and ran out the door, sobbing as she ran down the two flights of stairs._

_"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, when he saw her flying past. He saw her yank her pants up again and button them before she continued to run. He glared when he saw her straps down over her shoulders. His head turned to the stairs, which InuYasha was flying down._

_"Kagome, wait!" InuYasha shouted. Sesshomaru glared towards him and grabbed him as he tried to run past. InuYasha fell onto his back, head hitting the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" InuYasha shouted at Sesshomaru._

_"Helping her. You tried to get her to have sex with you, didn't you?" He released InuYasha but glared down at him. "You're a fool. She has never kissed anyone willingly. And you took her first kiss, which she was very unwilling to give the other day." He growled. InuYasha opened his mouth but shut it. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs then ran out after Kagome. He found her in their front yard, collapsed on the ground shaking, curled in a ball. "Kagome?" He asked, walking over to her. He leaned down, his knees cracking as he did so. He touched her back. "Shh Kagome, I'm here…" He whispered. Kagome looked at him for a second before she launched at him, sobbing into his chest. He sighed softly. "Kagome, what's wrong?"_

_She whimpered into his chest, obviously trying to stop her crying, her sobs. "Sesshomaru… I knew I would regret giving it away…" He froze against her._

_"Give up… what? What did you give up?" He inquired. Hopefully she hadn't gave him that._

_"Letting him kiss me. I let him kiss me freely, because he begged me to. I was stupid to let him have it… Why do I have to be stupid?" She sobbed, her lips quivering. "And he started taking it too far… and, Sesshomaru, wait!" She cried out, for he had stood and was walking back to the house, a very angry expression on his face._

_"Kagome, I have to hurt him." He stated. Kagome ran up, tripping over her own feet before she wrapped her arms around his back. Her face was pressed against his lower back and she was sobbing again. He sighed and turned towards her, lifting her chin. "You're so innocent… he just doesn't realize when he needs to stop. Sweetheart, I need to hurt him. He needs to be punished. Please Kagome…" He whispered, his eyes burning into hers. He absently wiped at a tear._

_"Sesshomaru please… I just want to forget this all…" She mumbled, another tear replacing the one he wiped away. "Please…" She sobbed, her hands going to cover her face. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed his chin on top of her head._

_"Kagome. Kagome…" He whispered, singing to her softly. "Open, my eyes. My life is scattered on the floor…" He smiled lightly when Kagome opened her eyes. "Come on." He said, leading her through the house, past InuYasha, whom Kagome inched away from. Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha, but continued leading her through the house. He led her to the den and picked up a guitar. "Let me restart." He murmured, as he started to play. He knew Kagome would forgive InuYasha soon, but right now she was terrified of him._

_"Open, my eyes. My life is scattered on the floor. Walked away from you so long, that I could not hear your voice. All the tears, that I cried; I left them laying on your heart. And now I'm here, with you again; can we pick up from the start? And all I have, and all I need, is everything you've gave to me. I've been away, so now I'm picking up the pieces once again…" He moved his fingers along the neck of the guitar for a bit before he started singing again. "Falling, to my knees. That is where I saw your hand. Been here way too many times; I can't believe you'd take me back. And all the tears, that I cried, never touched the ground and…" He stopped, smiling at her softly. She was amazed. His eyes softened as he looked at her. She was speechless._

_"Now I'm here with what is left. Will you build me up again?" He smiled softly again. "And all I have, and all I need. Is everything you gave to me. I've been away, so now I'm picking up the pieces once again!" He strummed more, getting into it. He played for a bit before he smiled and began singing once more. "And all I have, and all I need, is everything you gave to me! I've been away, so now I'm picking up the pieces once again…" He strummed twice then stopped, before strumming more. He abruptly ended the song. "How was that?"_

_"That was… wow. Why did you sing it? Trying to cheer me up?" She smiled. "'Cause it kind of worked. You're really talented."_

_He smiled lightly and chuckled. "Yes, I wanted to cheer you up. Thank you." He smiled lightly and was ready to sit the guitar down, but Kagome grabbed it and tuned it._

_"Mind if I…?" He shook his head._

_"No, go ahead." He watched her with true curiosity._

_"Oh wait, this would work better with a keyboard or a piano…" She mumbled. He nodded and pointed to a piano in the corner. She smiled. "Thanks." She walked over to the piano and started to play. She looked around and spotted a violin case. She lifted it and handed it to Sesshomaru. "Hey, play that violin how I'm playing this piano alright?" She started playing softly. Sesshomaru copied her and she smiled. "Alright, now I can start."_

_She hummed for a minute. "Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky… and then it starts to rain…" She inhaled sharply. "My defenses hit the ground, and they shatter all around… so open and exposed…" She whispered, her eyes trailing to the ceiling. She sighed softly. "But I found strength in the struggle… face to face with my trouble. When you're broken, in a million little pieces; and you're trying, but you can't hold on anymore. Every tear falls down for a reason… don't you stop believing in yourself… When you're broken…" She held the 'o' for a moment before she smiled. "That's all I've got for now." She smiled as she looked back at him. He smiled in return._

_"It's good." He whispered._

_"Thanks."_

_End Flashback—_

He'd been calling her name for a few minutes. She opened her eyes slowly. "How long was I out?" She questioned, leaning against the arm that was around her shoulder.

"It's only been…" He looked towards the clock. "Ten minutes. Kagome, you need to eat. Come on…" He lifted her. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat. "What were you dreaming about? You kept saying 'Stop InuYasha'…" He whispered. She looked him in the eyes.

"Sessho, I was dreaming of the past…" Her eyes diverted as they walked. He smiled lightly, grabbing her hand, he began to run down the street. She jerked but began to run with him, laughing the whole time. "Sessho, where are we going?" She asked, as he pulled her along.

"To get food. That cafeteria food is disgusting!" He laughed with her as they ran, something he never did. She smiled. He noticed they ran past InuYasha sleeping with his head on Kikyo's lap. He ran faster, as did Kagome. But she didn't see what he had seen.

With Kikyo and InuYasha at the same time Sesshomaru and Kagome ran past:

"Kagome…" He whispered softly, hugging onto Kikyo's waist.

She was confused. "InuYasha?" She asked, shaking him. "InuYasha, you were dreaming of Kagome again…" She whispered. He sat up, stretching lightly. She looked down at her hands, which were placed on her lap. She bit her lip softly, and wiped at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, his hand going to her chin. He tilted her face to where he could look into her eyes. She looked to the side. "Kikyo, answer me…" He whispered, both his hands cupping her face. The only place she could look was him.

"It hurts for you to say her name… I really thought you were over her." She said, as she tried to push down his hands.

"Kikyo, I am." He whispered. He leaned forward and ran his lips over hers. "I wouldn't want anyone but you." And he kissed her passionately. "We took everything from each other, remember Kikyo? Our first times, and I have never loved Kagome like I love you. And I do love you Kagome. Don't ever doubt that."

With Kagome and Sesshomaru at the same time Kikyo and InuYasha are kissing:

Kagome stumbled over her shoes. "Hold on Sessho, I dropped my…" She bent over to pick up her wallet and at the same time she looked up, she saw InuYasha pressing his lips against Kikyo's. Her heart stopped, but she quickly shook her head and ran back to Sesshomaru. "Dropped my wallet." She mumbled, as he grabbed her hand again, they began to walk. She watched the sidewalk. She knew she had gave up InuYasha, but she still wanted him, more then she should have. No matter how many times he had tried to pressure her into sex, or to kiss him against her will, she still cared for him. She still loved him. She shook her head. She had to clear her head, even though when she had saw InuYasha kiss Kikyo, she ached for it to be her. And that was wrong of her. She bit her lip. "Where are we going again Sessho?" She asked. He looked back at her and inspected her eyes for a moment. He knew she was sad.

"We're going to the Chinese restaurant down the block. Are you alright?" He questioned, as he tightened his grip on her hand. She nodded and smiled.

"Never better, lets' go!" And she started pulling him along the road.

'My brother is a fool. She probably saw them…' He thought. InuYasha and Kikyo were walking down the street and smiling at each other. He had managed to convince her that he loved her, and only her. He looked up and saw Kagome grabbing Sesshomaru's hand. He continued listening to Kikyo, and smiled at her. He wanted Kagome, so much. He was stupid to try to force himself on her when they were sixteen. He knew she was innocent, and he tried to take it away. He wanted her all to himself… but all he could have was Kikyo. 'I'm an idiot.' He thought, as he continued walking with her. He didn't expect to see Kagome and Sesshomaru together. Now; or ever. He had known Sesshomaru used to like Kagome but he knew that Sesshomaru didn't now. And he… he had stolen Kagome from him. He'd taken Kagome from Sesshomaru and almost raped her. He really was stupid. But he had made his choice, and he would stick to it. He knew he had to do what was right by Kikyo, and he smiled down at her, pulling her hand to his to kiss it. 'But she isn't Kagome.'

And he had to deal with it.

_Next chapter will probably have more songs. Not sure, but yeah. It's not interesting right now but you'll see what happens next chapter!_

_Thank you! All my reviewers!_

_Ja Ne!_

_Jaime_


	10. Ch 10: Pretty Girl

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Disclaimer: Please, I don't want to say…. Alright, just so I don't get sued. I own nothing, unfortunately.

A/N- Remember to reread!

Last Time:

"Never better, lets' go!"

And she started pulling him along the road.

'My brother is a fool. She probably saw them…' He thought. InuYasha and Kikyo were walking down the street and smiling at each other. He had managed to convince her that he loved her, and only her. He looked up and saw Kagome grabbing Sesshomaru's hand. He continued listening to Kikyo, and smiled at her. He wanted Kagome, so much. He was stupid to try to force himself on her when they were sixteen. He knew she was innocent, and he tried to take it away. He wanted her all to himself… but all he could have was Kikyo. 'I'm an idiot.' He thought, as he continued walking with her. He didn't expect to see Kagome and Sesshomaru together. Now; or ever. He had known Sesshomaru used to like Kagome but he knew that Sesshomaru didn't now. And he… he had stolen Kagome from him. He'd taken Kagome from Sesshomaru and almost raped her. He really was stupid. But he had made his choice, and he would stick to it. He knew he had to do what was right by Kikyo, and he smiled down at her, pulling her hand to his to kiss it. 'But she isn't Kagome.'

And he had to deal with it.

This Time:

Chapter Ten

Pretty Girl

Kagome pushed around the food on her plate while her eyes watched the sky outside. "Are you done eating Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, watching her with an unreadable expression. She looked at him then at her plate.

"Oh, yeah. Are you?" She asked. She started to pull out her wallet when he shook his head.

"Kagome, I can pay for it. Lets' just say it's on me today?"

A smile lit her face after the frown disappeared. "If you want." She said. He smiled at her, but inside he was frowning. She always let others decide. She hadn't always been like that… had she? Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked up at the same time, seeing two figures stop at their table. Kagome put on a fake smile, even though all she wanted to do was run. "What's up Kikyo?"

"Nothing really… just finished eating." To be honest, Kikyo was quite surprised that Kagome had spoken to her. Kagome had declared the day after Kikyo and InuYasha…

Well, lets' have a flashback and explain Kikyo's side of the story…

_Flashback—_

_InuYasha smiled as he felt Kikyo grab his hand. Kikyo smiled at him as they walked up the walkway to his house. He tugged her along. He hadn't been as close to Kagome as he had been a year ago. She refused to be in his room with him after that, except if Sango or someone else was there. He led Kikyo up the two flights of stairs, ignoring the glares from some of the maids. Most Kagome had befriended and they liked her. He opened his door and pulled Kikyo inside. He smiled as he let go of her hand as he watched her explore. "Oh wow. This is nice." She said, looking out the window. From the back, she looked like Kagome, except her hair was quite shorter. She turned back to InuYasha as she sat on the windowsill. She smiled and opened her arms. He knew that she wanted him from the glances she had given him all day. From the way she brushed her chest against his, faking falls. He was surprised Kagome hadn't noticed… or maybe she was too polite to say anything. Kikyo watched him walk over, a smile on his face; one playing on hers as well. She stood, and looked at him, her hands running over his shoulders. "You have really broad shoulders, has anyone ever told you that?" He laughed as she leaned closer, arms going around his waist. Somehow that reminded him of Kagome, and he smiled, laughing lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer to him._

_"Once or twice." He murmured, looking down at her. Overnight, she had become such a beauty. He knew this was wrong, but he was desperate now. Kagome had denied him. Even if he was only seventeen, he felt older; somehow more mature then just seventeen. He leaned down, watching her eyes close as he kissed her. 'Wow.' Was his only thought as his hands trailed to her hips then to the bottom of her skirt. His hands went farther down as he pinned her against his wall, lifting her by her waist so she wasn't touching the ground. Still kissing her. Her wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt ashamed, but his lust was overpowering that. 'She's really good at kissing…' He thought to himself as he felt her hands tangle into his hair. "Jesus Kikyo, you're amazing." He whispered. "You've made a complete 180…" He murmured against her shoulder. He heard her laugh._

_"I've been hearing that all day." She whispered to him. Suddenly, her back wasn't pressed against the wall anymore, but against InuYasha's sheets. He looked down at her. She smirked inside, and she knew this was wrong… but she couldn't help wanting him. He lifted one of her hands and pressed it to his lips. He kissed her palm softly. "InuYasha… if Kagome finds out…" She hesitated. "I don't want to cause trouble between you two." She heard him sigh and watched his eyes open._

_"Kikyo, to be honest… I haven't been alone with Kagome for a year." He murmured. "I took her first kiss and I wanted more than that. And after I had undone her pants and pushed her down, I heard her sigh. I took that as encouragement, but she shoved me away. Her eyes, the panic there just… I don't know how to explain this… I guess I frightened her so bad, that she doesn't want to be alone with me ever again." He looked down at her, and smiled. "I really want you."_

_She felt her heart constrict as those words. She bit her lower lip. He'd just made it worse; the ache she had. How could she do this to Kagome? The girl who'd been so nice to her on her first day? She felt InuYasha press his lips against hers and she stopped thinking completely. Kagome would never know. She felt InuYasha trail his hand down her leg to her knee then back up to the end of her skirt. And as he pushed his hand under the edge of her skirt, then back to her knee, she knew. She wouldn't let Kagome have him ever again. She liked the way he touched her, how when he touched her, her heart sped up frantically. InuYasha's hand went to the hem of her shirt, and he kissed up her stomach slowly. He heard his door open and looked up. "Kagome." He whispered, his throat constricting. "Kagome, wait. I can explain." He shouted, as she stared at him. Kagome's lower lip was quivering, before she inhaled sharply and began._

_"You can always explain, can't you InuYasha?" Her eyes shone with unshed tears. Kikyo looked over at Kagome, eyes widening when she realized he wasn't pulling a prank on her. She gasped, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Kagome. "I'm tired of your explanations…" She heard Kagome whisper. "If you want me, why do you… do these things? To think I came here today… to…" She cut herself off again. "InuYasha… I really loved you. I wanted you more then you knew… and now… now what am I supposed to do? Turn the blind eye? Pretend I didn't see this?"_

_Kikyo watched the emotions play in Kagome's eyes before she looked above her to InuYasha, who was looking at Kagome, eyes wide, full of fear, confusion, and regret. "What did you come here to do Kagome?" He asked, his voice soft._

_"I came over here to give myself to you! I was going to actually give you everything I have! I was going to let you have my virginity InuYasha! And now… I realize what an idiot I was…" Kagome coughed as tears began to flow from her eyes. "I can't… I can't be with you anymore InuYasha. I can't offer anything else that Kikyo can't…" She threw a file to the floor "Here Kikyo, that was the report I was supposed to give you today… You have to fill out everything then," Kagome inhaled, a shaky breath, "Return it to the teacher. But after this… I never am going to treat you the same. You'll drop out of existence in my mind for as far as I know. Kikyo, I hate you, but I have to thank you. InuYasha…" She winced slightly and more tears fell. "I never want to be within fifty feet of you again…" She inhaled shakily again, and bit her lip. "I'm tired of this."_

_"Kagome wait!" InuYasha shouted as Kagome ran from the doorway. Kikyo felt horrible, and watched as InuYasha turned back towards her, a smile bright on his face. "She'll be back." He whispered. "She'll accept my forgiveness. She always has, and she always will." He leaned down to kiss Kikyo again, and continue with what he was doing. She nodded and closed her eyes._

_'I hope she forgives him… if not, then I just ruined everything.'_

_End Flashback—_

Kikyo felt horrible that she had even finished what she an InuYasha had started, but somehow she knew that nothing could be done about what she was feeling.

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked, as she stood up, looking down towards Kikyo. Kagome had always been a few inches taller. She poked Kikyo in the forehead and then walked past her. "Well alright…" She murmured, and looked at Sesshomaru. "Lets' go pay for the bill, okay Sessho?" And with that, she walked past InuYasha and Kikyo, her eyes straightforward.

"Wait, Kagome… have you ever forgave me? Will you ever forgive me?" Kikyo asked, her eyes hopeful as she watched Kagome turn to look at her. Kikyo's hopeful look alarmed Kagome. Kagome had a slow smile, almost like she meant it, but the heartbroken look behind it gave Kikyo an answer before she even heard it.

"No Kikyo, and I never will. I don't like you, and nothing will change that." With that, Kagome walked to the front, and handed them a large bill. Sesshomaru walked out with her. Kagome didn't want the change, and refused it, telling the worker to keep it as she walked smoothly out of the room, looking much like a princess then anything.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he caught up with her. "I was supposed to pay." She smiled a tight smile.

"Just peachy, and next time you can."

He blinked. 'Next time?' That was great. He was cheering on the inside, though on the outside he remained calm, the mask never slipping off his face. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his hand reaching towards hers before he pretended to reach up and scratch his arm. He wouldn't push her to do anything, not even hold his hand. He wouldn't be like InuYasha in any way. Her company was enough for him… enough for now.

"Not right now." She whispered, looking at him with a sideways glance. "Maybe later… one thing you should know about me… I'm easy to push around, easy to persuade with a lot of things, but some thing's no one can force me into." Kagome whispered the last part, her voice tight. When they reached the school, Kagome smiled then turned to Sesshomaru. "Have a great day. I'll see you tomorrow." He grabbed her arm, taking a breath and releasing it before he smirked.

"Want to play hooky?" Kagome's smile was the answer, and they took off down the road. They ended up at a park, goofing off on the swings, seeing who could jump the furthest. Sesshomaru had won, but she blamed it on him having a longer body.

Kagome sighed, sitting back against the bench in the park as she watched Sesshomaru pull himself up onto the monkey bars and sit. He looked over at Kagome and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" He inquired, pointing a finger in her direction. She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head no. He made a hook with his finger and then bent it in his direction. Kagome laughed and got up from the bench. Sesshomaru appraised her with his eyes. "Blue is a nice color on you." He commented, making her grin. "But you really look good in anything."

"Why thanks Sessho." She said, slightly flustered as she grabbed a monkey bar, pulling herself up between two monkey bars. She sighed softly again. "I haven't done that for a while." She murmured. Sesshomaru nodded, looking at the sky. "It's about three now." Kagome stated, as she looked at her watch. "Oh, yep, three. I hope Souta takes my car home."

"Did you leave the key for him?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome nodded. "Then he more than likely will." Kagome nodded again, lying on top of the monkey bars. She sighed again and looked over at the sun.

"Pretty." She mumbled, as she watched the colors around the horizon. The sun was still way in the sky, but from this distance, you could see reds and purples around the horizon.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed, but he wasn't looking the same way Kagome was. He was staring directly at Kagome. She turned and met his gaze. She gasped slightly when she caught the emotions flashing in his eyes. Confusion, adoration, lust, anger and confusion at the lust, and an unidentified emotion that Kagome couldn't catch before he blinked and his eyes were clear. "Are you ready to go? School is over." He murmured.

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru hopped down and held out his arms as he walked under her. She grabbed the bars with her hand and leaned backwards, her arms catching her before her feet touched the ground. She stumbled a bit and Sesshomaru helped steady her. She smiled brightly. "Thanks Sessho…" She mumbled. "You're a great friend."

He nodded and escorted her home. The 'friend' comment wasn't sitting very well in his stomach. He didn't want to just be friends. But he would wait. And he could wait as long as it took. At the steps he looked down at her face, his hand touching her. The back of his hand grazed her cheek before he turned and walked away. 'That was… strange.' She thought, as she opened the door and walked inside.

That night Kagome's dreams were different. "Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, her eyebrows furrowing together. A moment later, she awoke with a jolt. "Crap…" She said, as she felt her heart thumping in her chest. "It was only a dream, a dream…" She told herself, repeatedly. But it felt so real. She looked at her blanket and sighed, plopping back onto the pillows. She hummed for a moment before Rin and Souta came in. "Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing lazy? Get up!" Souta shouted, as he ripped off her blankets. She grumbled and rolled over. Standing up, she walked to the bathroom. "Hurry Kagome, only thirty minutes until school starts."

"Yeah, yeah." Kagome mumbled, as she got in, got out in ten minutes, and dressed in a light blue silk dress shirt with a pair of black dress pants. She brushed out her hair, twisting it and putting it in a clip. She turned to Rin in the seat beside her and brushed a stray hair from Rin's eyes "Your hair is getting longer." Rin smiled and nodded. "Well see you both later. I'll meet you here."

"Alright." Rin smiled, and looked at Souta. "See you later Souta-kun."

"You too Rin, Kagome."

As Kagome walked to class, she hummed to herself. The beat getting stuck in her head, she sat at her desk, writing on a piece of paper. She heard someone reading her lyrics behind her. "Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me? I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right. Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong…" She turned around to see InuYasha, his arms crossed over his chest. "What kind of crap is that?" He asked her, his voice cocky.

"This crap isn't any of your business." She stated, as she slammed the paper into a notebook.

"Whatever fatty." He muttered.

"Just because I am not anorexic doesn't mean I am fat." She replied. She stopped, "Actually, I have more muscle then fat."

"You're fat Kagome, no matter how you look at it." He stated, as he began to laugh. He went and sat beside Kikyo, watching Kagome from the corner of his eye. Soon class rolled to an end, and Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome. She smiled back which made InuYasha seethe inside. 'How can she smile at him? Doesn't she still love me at all? I know I did a lot of messed up things, but I still love her. I love her because even though I can't have her, I know she won't ever be happy without me.' He looked at Kikyo, who smiled prettily at him. 'And I have Kikyo…'

She whistled while she removed books from her locker, before it was rudely slammed in her face. "What's going on with you and Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, you're going to end up hurt."

"Like that hasn't happened before, or should I remind you about two years ago?" When he flinched, she continued. "After you almost forced me when I was sixteen…? It must not have meant anything if the next year you were going to Kikyo." She stated, opening her locker again. "Her second day here too. Tsk, tsk, tsk." Kagome shook a finger. "I don't care for your problems. Leave me alone. I thought I had made that clear two years ago." She slammed her locker shut again, and stormed off. In the band room, she sat at the piano, sighing, she started to touch keys. A moment later, she was playing the beat that was stuck in her head all day. "Take time, to realize… that your warmth is crashing down on me… Take time to realize, that I am on your side. Didn't I, didn't I, tell you? But I can't, spell it out for you. No it's never gonna be that simple…" She whispered, before standing and leaving. She sat at a table beside Rin and took her apple. Rin frowned and looked at Kagome, poking her with a spork. "Ow." Kagome said, laughing at Rin who was shaking the spork at her.

"So, are you going to sing today?" Souta asked, as he sat beside Sira, who handed Rin an apple with a smile. Rin smiled back. Sango was back in school, and sat beside Kagome. She had an arm cast on, and her chest was wrapped tightly in order to prevent her ribs from breaking anymore. Sango looked at Kagome, expectantly.

"Yeah. Sango, can you play with one arm?"

"Nope."

"Souta…?" Kagome asked, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sira?" He asked. She had just taken a bite of her apple.

"If you want." She said as soon as she was done chewing. He smiled.

"I'm in." But he paused. "Where's Ayame?" He questioned. "I haven't seen her at all lately. Four or five days now." He touched his chin in thought. "She hasn't been to school or anything." Kagome sighed.

"She's probably sick. When she gets sick it lasts forever." Kagome sighed again. "I'll call after school, come on, lets' go play." Everyone but Sango and Sira stood. Sango lifted her corndog and took a bite from it.

"Ayame probably is sick." Sango commented. Sira nodded.

"I hope that's all it is. Colds can get very severe." Kagome walked to the microphone and smiled at the cafeteria.

"Ready for some music?" She asked. Some people watched, as Souta began to play. Kagome took a deep breath and a moment later, began. "Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me. I used to stand so tall; I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right. Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong… Now I can't breathe… No I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on… Here I am! Once again! I'm torn into pieces; can't deny it, can't pretend! Just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside… But you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes…" Her voice was powerful, and some people clapped. "I told you everything; opened up and let you in. You made me feel all right, for once in my life… Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be. So together, but so broken up inside. 'Cause I can't breathe. No I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on…" She placed her hand on her stomach and held it as she sang.

"Here I am! Once again! I'm torn into pieces; can't deny it, can't pretend! Just thought you were the one! Broken up, deep inside… But you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes…" Some people clapped as she held her stomach again. "Swallow me, then spit me out… For hating you, I blame myself! Just seeing you, it kills me now. No I don't cry on the outside… anymore!" This pitch was kind of high and loud. Many clapped. "Anymore…" She sang, her voice almost silent compared to the loud pitch of before.

"Here I am! Once again! I'm torn into pieces; can't deny it, can't pretend! Just thought you were the one! Broken up, deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes…" The way she was holding the microphone was interesting. She had it away from her face, like she wasn't really using it, but more or less just singing really loudly. "Here I am! Once again! I'm torn into pieces; can't deny it, can't pretend! Just thought you were the one! Broken up, deep inside! But you won't get to see the tears I cry! Behind these hazel eyes…" She finished, a smile on her face.

"What's so interesting?" Sesshomaru questioned Mr. Nato as he walked up behind him. The cafeteria was noisy today, wasn't it?

"Kagome Higurashi is singing right now. Did you hear about the competition that they are going to be in? It's two weeks away. I can't wait to attend. No more school for the summer. Woo." He pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm going as well. I'm going to be in the competition actually."

"Well, good for you Mr. Taisho. I hope you succeed in whatever it is you are going to do."

"I intend to." He said, as his eyes swept to Kagome. He wished he could tell her, just come out with it. But that would tip the precipice their relationship was balancing on. 'Just friends' seemed to be getting worse every day.

Read and review all! What's going to happen? Find out next time in…

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Thanks to these reviewers this chapter was a success:

Well can't remember right now! Sorry! But you people know who you are! Ja Ne!

Jaime


	11. Ch 11: Rain, Rain

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Disclaimer: -hands out cookies- I don't own it, but I'm dealing with it. –grimaces-

A/N- Yes, so many changes. Please forgive me. I'll give you some milk for your cookies if you do!

Last Time:

"Kagome Higurashi is singing right now. Did you hear about the competition that they are going to be in? It's two weeks away. I can't wait to attend. No more school for the summer. Woo." He pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm going as well. I'm going to be in the competition actually."

"Well, good for you Mr. Taisho. I hope you succeed in whatever it is you are going to do."

"I intend to." He said, as his eyes swept to Kagome. He wished he could tell her, just come out with it. But that would tip the precipice their relationship was balancing on. 'Just friends' seemed to be getting worse every day.

This Time:

Chapter Eleven

Rain, Rain

_All Kagome thought about was running. Running, from the truth, running from love, and most of all, running from him… She turned the corner, and ran into the park. She ran into the middle of the park, where she heard musicians playing, and some of them singing. "One, you're like a dream come true. Two, just wanna be with you. Three, girl it's plain to see, that you're the only one for me… And four, repeats steps one through three. Five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done then I start back a one… Yeah, yeah, yeah…" The group sang. Kagome ran past them, into the woods. She stopped at the edge of the cliff._

_She looked down and bit her lip softly. "It'd be better if I never existed…" She whispered, her voice soft in the wind. She stepped forward, but behind her she heard someone shouting. She turned around, her gaze catching long silver hair._

_"Kagome!" The person shouted. She felt herself falling backwards._

_"InuYasha?" She questioned, but it was too late. She had taken the plunge into the darkness. As she looked up, she saw InuYasha being pulled away by Kikyo. Kagome closed her eyes. She could accept this… and she turned, embracing the blackness._

She shot up in bed now. Sweat dripped from her forehead to her nose. She was breathing quite heavily. Kagome turned on her lamp and looked at the ceiling, before lifting her sketchpad. She read over the comic again then turned the page. She drew a picture then flipped the page, drawing another, then another picture on the next page and so on. Soon, she had run out of pages and was done with her flipbook. She flipped back to the first page. The comic then turned the page again to the first picture. As she flipped through the book, now a flipbook, and watched the scenes that played out. After a few pages of a girl standing, twirling on one leg, the girl falls into the arms of someone with long hair. Hair that trailed past broad shoulders, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His hair went past his waist, and to the back of his knees. She smiled lightly at the drawing, before the character turned his face. She threw the sketchpad and turned onto her side, hugging a pillow. "Why am I drawing him?" She questioned, running a hand through her hair. Life just liked to throw her curveballs didn't it? First, the dream, and now she was drawing Sesshomaru.

She hugged a pillow to her face, and exhaled slowly. "I deserved everything that has happened. I can handle all of it. I have already. I am letting go. I need to forgive Kikyo. She just acted on instinct, and InuYasha shouldn't have cheated. I can't just blame Kikyo, when it's not only her fault. It is InuYasha's too." She sighed. "I'm so childish." She muttered, as she laid back down and fell into a fitful sleep.

_Her eyes watched the scene play out. InuYasha and Kikyo in InuYasha's bed; InuYasha's room. Her violent reaction, and how she had ran out. She just wanted to get away from it all. She was going to give him everything, and she didn't. Somewhere in her head, she knew InuYasha thought she was coming back. But she wouldn't._

She jerked awake again as her alarm went off. She sighed softly and stood, undressing from her pajama's. She sighed as she pulled on a new shirt and looked in the mirror. "Another day… and I'm still not returning to him."

With that, she turned away from the mirror and went about the arduous task of making sure she had everyone awake and ready for school. Wherever her mom had gone to this month for business, was surely draining her.

But it was how it was, and how it would always be.

_I'm leaving it here! I'm very sorry! Review! Sorry that the chapter's so short, but oh well! Leave reviews! XD_

_L8r days_

_Jaime_


	12. Ch 12: Fire And Ice

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Disclaimer: -sits in corner moping-

A/N- Apologies people!

Last Time:

_Her eyes watched the scene play out. InuYasha and Kikyo in InuYasha's bed; InuYasha's room. Her violent reaction, and how she had ran out. She just wanted to get away from it all. She was going to give him everything, and she didn't. Somewhere in her head, she knew InuYasha thought she was coming back. But she wouldn't._

She jerked awake again as her alarm went off. She sighed softly and stood, undressing from her pajama's. She sighed as she pulled on a new shirt and looked in the mirror. "Another day… and I'm still not returning to him."

With that, she turned away from the mirror and went about the arduous task of making sure she had everyone awake and ready for school. Wherever her mom had gone to this month for business, was surely draining her.

But it was how it was, and how it would always be.

This Time:

Chapter Twelve

Fire and Ice

As she walked into the school building, she hummed. She was extremely happy for some reason, even with what she had dreamt. "Two more weeks then summer!" She exclaimed as she nudged Sango, who was eyeing her dubiously. Sango smiled with Kagome, as they began to walk down the hall together, arm in arm. She still wore a cast, but it would be removed in a week and a half. The doctor said she was healing extremely fast. She was happier then she'd ever been in a while, and she couldn't help but whistle while Kagome hummed.

Except for when Miroku had proposed to her, for the play. Even if he said it was for real, she didn't know if she could trust him. She looked over for a brief second, and her eyes caught the dark gray eyes of Miroku. She had felt eyes boring into her, felt herself being watched and she snapped her head back towards the front. She picked up her pace. Kagome didn't seem to mind, and Sango strolled with Kagome until they reached their first class. Kagome sang a few notes; she sounded so sure of herself when she sang. "I envy you Kagome." Sango murmured, which caused a look from Kagome.

"Why?"

"You sound so sure of yourself, all the time. No matter who says what, you're always happy… you express yourself so openly." A dark look crossed Kagome's face but she smiled, brightening it up.

"Sango, you really shouldn't be envious… I'm not everything you think I am. I have self-doubt a lot of the time, but I conquer it. I envy you. You're so confident A man loves you, and he's always so nervous about being around you that he acts stupid and says the dumbest of things. You really shouldn't envy anyone but yourself." Sango smiled lightly and then she walked to her desk.

Kagome hummed louder as the teacher walked in. It was Mr. Nato again. "Tomorrow your regular teacher will be here." He stated. Kagome stopped humming and started to write on her paper as the lesson began. Everyone looked between Sesshomaru and Kagome, going back and forth. Sesshomaru was watching Kagome but he let a stony look cross his face. The teacher began speaking louder and clearer. No one spoke for the longest time.

InuYasha watched from the back of the class. He was furious. She was his. She belonged to him. She was in love with him, and he knew she would never break away from those feelings. InuYasha's eyes glazed over as he remembered what had went on before he left the cafeteria the previous day. Miroku was being quite pessimistic lately, and it was starting to bother him more and more.

_Flashback—_

_"Stop moping you idiot._

_"I'm not moping."_

_"Yes you are!" InuYasha shouted as he slapped Miroku in the back of the head. Miroku glared, stood, lifted his tray, and threw away all the untouched food on it._

_"InuYasha, leave him be…" Kikyo murmured, as she grabbed his arm. "Come on… let's go."_

_"Go where?"_

_"Our next class."_

_"Oh."_

_End Flashback—_

InuYasha's eyes narrowed as he watched Sesshomaru. He was going to do something drastic… and Kagome would be his. A few minutes later, the bell rang and Kagome stood. She began to look through her bag for a pen. InuYasha grabbed her shoulder. She knew it was him by the feel of his grip. She had dated him, and he'd grabbed her many times like that before. She shook his hand off, determined to keep her good mood. She turned and smiled. "Yes InuYasha?" She inquired before she found her pencil and dropped it. She bent down to grab it, and stood. He still had not left or explained himself. "Look, didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She looked him straight in the eyes; the eyes used to mesmerize her; that still mesmerized her. It reminded her of something, and she looked far away, to a different day, a different time and year.

_Flashback—_

_"Kagome, come here…" InuYasha whispered, and she smiled and skipped to him. It was when they were fourteen, about six months after she had moved in, and she sat beside him on the bench. She smiled wider and felt mesmerized while she stared into his eyes._

_"Yes InuYasha?" She asked, as she pushed her hair from her face, which fell back. InuYasha's hand went up and brushed it behind her ear. It stayed. She smiled. "Thanks." But he didn't reply, and he leaned forward. Her eyes widened and she turned her head away. He kissed her cheek, and pulled back when he realized he had missed his target. "InuYasha, I'm not kissing anyone until… I'm married." She stated, as she turned her head back to him. "And I've only known you six months and you want to kiss me?"_

_He grabbed her hand and lifted it. "I love you Kagome." And she felt her face heat. "Isn't that good enough for a kiss?" But she stuck out her tongue and got a disgusted look on her face. But her blush remained. "Do you love me?"_

_"I don't… I can't… I don't know." She whispered, as she pulled her hand back. "It's getting late, I need to go home." She stood again but he grabbed her hand. "And I'm not kissing anyone until I'm married. I won't tell you again." He dropped her hand and smiled, like he understood. "Besides, we're not even dating. I'm too young for that."_

_"Alright, I'll see you later." He said, and he walked away, before she tore off down the street._

_"He'll use that again and I won't be able to stop him…" She whispered to herself as soon as she arrived home. She smiled at her dad and walked past him._

_End flashback—_

She thought everything would stay as it was… boy was she wrong.

The look he gave her sent a chill down her spine, but she still stayed. She was too curious to just leave without an answer. "Are you going to answer me?" She asked, and before she knew it, he was kissing her quite roughly. She shoved back, gasping. Her good mood was gone. Great. "What the hell!" She shouted. She looked around, surprised no one had said anything.

No one was in the room.

She began to panic slightly. She felt InuYasha grab her and push her back against her desk. He was leaning over her now, and his breath ran over her face. She shoved at him, still angry. It was happening all over again. Her body went rigid and she stiffened when he kissed her, becoming an unemotional stone. Her arms dropped when he pressed his whole body against hers. "You are still in love with me." He told her. She didn't deny that she still loved him, even if she shouldn't.

It had been a year since things had gone bad, two since they were different… and she was still foolish enough to hold feelings for him. "Yes." She whispered, and her body began to function again with the raw emotion that tore at her now. She shoved at him, angry that he wanted to take advantage of her feelings for him, but she still felt so weak. He wouldn't regret anything. He hadn't even regretted sleeping with Kikyo. How could she have forgot that so easily? It was like she erased all the bad memories. She didn't want to remember anything. She didn't want to believe her father had killed himself, or that he had attempted this before. She shoved harder, but he didn't seem to care that she was pushing because he didn't budge an inch. "Get off!" She gasped, her tone firm even though inside…

She was afraid. She was terrified of being raped. She didn't want it to happen, especially not by someone she had conflicting feelings for. Her stomach twisted and lurched unevenly when he lifted her leg over his hip, his hand holding it there. She yanked it, but it didn't move. He held her under him. She was panicking more and more with each passing second. Where was Sesshomaru when she needed him? Why hadn't Sango waited for her! She felt her throat begin to close, cutting off the air as she looked around frantically. She was too weak. Why hadn't she started karate like Sango? Why did she stay home and write lyrics all day? Suddenly, she felt his mouth at her ear. "If you love me, let me have you."

Kagome shook her head, or tried but she pursed her lips into a firm line as she turned her head back to glare up at him. "No." She said, her voice very angry sounding, but she knew he wouldn't stop unless someone helped her. Last time, he had… but now she knew that he was a sex crazed maniac. "Let me go!" She exclaimed, and shoved him again.

"Kagome, I broke up with Kikyo. I want you back… and I will have you. You can't stop me, and you know that. Someone has to help you; you can't get away by yourself." He sneered, and he wasn't like the InuYasha she knew. Kagome's body went numb. She knew he was kissing her, but she couldn't feel it. He grabbed her, lifting her up as he carried her into the supply closet. She knew what he was going to do… and she couldn't stop him. Her mind went blank as she felt his hands roam up and down her sides. And when he went to kiss her again, she turned her head. He grabbed her chin and forcefully kissed her. All she knew was that her mind went back to the year before…

_Flashback—_

_She was taking a shortcut home, and because it wasn't too dark, she knew she was safe. Everyone around here knew her by name and she smiled as she turned down the alley. She whistled as she walked. She thought she was safe, but she was wrong. She'd been yanked a completely different way then what she was going, and pulled back into darkness. She struggled and struggled until finally the man backhanded her and told her to shut up or he'd kill her. Her voice stopped working, and her mind went blank. She barely felt anything, until the immense pain of the man breaking her virginity._

_All of it remained in her head, and after he was done… she didn't move for the longest time. She was too afraid, and she hurt worse than before she caught InuYasha with Kikyo… even before she saw her father's limp body and blood everywhere._

_End flashback—_

Kagome's shirt was open now, and she looked at InuYasha, suddenly remembering where she was and what was happening. She never remembered the man who raped her. She must have blocked it from her mind. But now, the memory played inside of her head. She felt nothing. InuYasha's hands were exploring her breasts and stomach as he watched her. He looked amazed and frowned when he noticed she held no emotion on her features, which was strange because everything she felt flashed on her face. Nothing did this time.

The door opened and she saw InuYasha fly. The next face she saw was Sesshomaru's, and he was frowning and he looked angry. He lifted her into his arms, and closed her shirt as he carried her to the nurse. He was holding her so securely, like every time he was there with her and something went wrong. "Shh Kagome, stop crying…"

She hadn't even felt the tears.

_END!..._

_Of the chapter. Review if you will! Ciao._

_Jaime_


	13. Ch 13: Stay

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Disclaimer: Well nothing, except Sira belongs to me, and the plot of course.

A/N- REREAD please.

Last Time:

Kagome's shirt was open now, and she looked at InuYasha, suddenly remembering where she was and what was happening. She never remembered the man who raped her. She must have blocked it from her mind. But now, the memory played inside of her head. She felt nothing. InuYasha's hands were exploring her breasts and stomach as he watched her. He looked amazed and frowned when he noticed she held no emotion on her features, which was strange because everything she felt flashed on her face. Nothing did this time.

The door opened and she saw InuYasha fly. The next face she saw was Sesshomaru's, and he was frowning and he looked angry. He lifted her into his arms, and closed her shirt as he carried her to the nurse. He was holding her so securely, like every time he was there with her and something went wrong. "Shh Kagome, stop crying…"

She hadn't even felt the tears.

This Time:

Chapter Thirteen

Stay

She opened her eyes, and slowly sat up. Where was she? She glanced around. This wasn't her room. The last thing she remembered was InuYasha molesting her in the classroom…

And Sesshomaru saved her.

Again.

But who's room was this? She got her answer as she heard music playing from an adjoining room. She heard Sesshomaru's voice as he sang. "The fastest man in the world; fast asleep at the wheel. Nobody wants to be alone… so how did I get… here?" Kagome paused as she went to stand. What was he doing in there? "When I look at you, I see him staring through. A wink, and a smile cause he's been inside of you! Is he all the things you, tried to change me into? Is he everything to you?"

"Does he make you high? Make you real? Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel? Love is all around you, your universe is full. But in my world… there is only you…" She stood, and walked to the doorway. Sesshomaru was sitting in front of a recording studio, strumming a guitar slowly as he sang. His eyes were closed. "I can still find your smell, on my clothes and skin. I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him!" His voice was strong. "Is he all the things you, tried to change me into? Tell me does he make you high? Make you real? Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel? Love is all around you, your universe is full. But in my world…" He paused, and let out an inaudible sigh.

"I hide my fears, you let them out! Now I wrap myself around you like a blanket full of doubt. The darkness burns, the sunlight stings. He's your everything… Does he make you high? Does he make you real? Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel? Love is all around you, your universe is full. But in my world…." He seemed to whisper out the words, and Kagome watched him. She was entranced.

"You make me high, you make me real. You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel! Love is all around you, your universe is full. But in my world… there is only you…" He ended in a soft tone. Kagome watched him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Good morning sleepy head." He stood. "Are you okay Kagome?" He asked, pressing his fingers to her cheek. Moisture beaded on his fingers, and Kagome bit her lower lip.

"I have to go." She whispered.

"Kagome…"

She turned and fled. As soon as she was home, she went to the bathroom and showered. Her tears fell and erased with the water.

The next few days passed slowly for her while she didn't attend school. Sango was bringing her homework and taking it back, while Kagome barely paid attention to the passing world. "The contest is next week Kagome."

"What contest?"

"The Clash of the Bands!" Sango exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "You wanted to go to it so lets' practice so we can get ready! Come ON Kagome!" Sango sighed. "We'll be in the garage or at the café."

"Alright."

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome was on the phone. "Bankotsou… call Hojo… yeah, I need you to sing a song I have just wrote." She sighed. "The café. Thanks…" And five minutes later, she was at the café, setting up equipment with Sango and Ayame. Rin was nowhere to be seen, but a few minutes later she walked in. Kagome grabbed the acoustic guitar, and starting strumming. "We're starting right now, Bankotsou and Hojo will be here in a minute. They'll be the second song we play, but now… let's play this…" Kagome handed music around and she sighed.

"Let's play Kagome."

The lights dimmed, Kagome sat on a stool, and began to strum. "I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall. And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call. It's just another call from home, and you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying…"

She didn't know Sesshomaru had walked in, InuYasha, Kouga, and Miroku with him. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't listening to anything but the sound of the guitar. "And I'll be begging you baby, beg you not to leave… But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve. Oh for the next time we'll be here, seems like a million years and I think I'm dying…" She opened her eyes, but what she saw now was InuYasha's face. She was smiling. "What do I have to do, to make you see? She can't love you like me…"

But InuYasha would never be hers again. And she would never forgive him for almost raping her twice now, and bringing up the long forgotten memory of the rape. She had hid that away, somewhere deep in her subconscious. She wasn't pure. "Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely; don't I give you what you need?" Her lips quivered as she sang. "When she calls, you will go. There is one thing you should know… we don't have to live this way…" Tears began to fall as the picture of InuYasha quickly was joined by Kikyo. "Baby, why don't you stay?"

Sesshomaru:

He felt torn, watching her up there. He knew she was crying, even though the lights were dim. Though he knew they were not for him, and would never be. He would never make her cry so much. He would never make her cry _period_. She still loved InuYasha. She put up a strong front, and he listened to her voice, his eyes closed in peace. Would she ever let go of that love? What did it feel like to love someone so much? He shook his head, and a low chuckle escaped his lips. He already knew.

"You keep telling me baby, there will come a time when you will leave her arms and forever be in mine. But I don't think that's the truth, and I don't like being used, and I'm tired of waiting." She paused. "It's too much pain to have to bare. To love a man you have to share! Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely; don't I give you what you need? When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know. We don't have to live this way, baby why don't you stay?" She could see the people clearly, though she knew they couldn't see her.

The tears stopped almost as soon as they started, and a calm acceptance floated through her. "I can't take it any longer! But my will is getting stronger. And I think I know just what I have to do…" The words came in a slow rush. "I can't waste another minute, after all that I put in it. I've given you my best; why does she get the best of you?" She stopped. "So the next time you find, you want to leave her bed… for mine…" While she inhaled, she also relaxed. Everything happened for a reason after all.

"Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees. I'm so tired of being lonely. You can't give me what I need. When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know… I don't have to live this way… baby, why don't you stay? Yeah… Oh, oh, whoa…" She stopped, and the clapping was slow. The music stopped. She laughed. "Thank you. The next song will start in a minute. It's called The Past, and my friends Bankotsou and Hojo are going to be singing it! We'll be ready in a moment!"

Hojo stood, lights returned and he held the microphone. "Kagome wrote this song. She writes everything we have sang, and the credit goes to her. She thought it'd sound better if two men sang this, so here it is… The Past."

"Beneath the water, that's falling from my eyes, lays a soul I've left behind. The edge of sorrow was reached but now I'm fine. I've filled the hole I had inside." Bankotsou started, Kagome on guitar, Ayame on drums.

"I'll pray it doesn't scream my name, so I light a flame and let it breathe. The air that kills the shame." Bankotsou and Hojo sang together, Kagome strumming the guitar lightly, Ayame drumming softly.

"I'm up! I'm down! Like a rollercoaster racing through my life, I've… erased the past again…" Bankotsou sang, his eyes closed. Kagome was reliving her past, but her eyes opened and she stayed back, near Ayame.

"A risky morning, I feel like I'm alive. I can't believe I've made it through… this time. The edge of sorrow; I lived in for some time." Hojo sang, his voice strong.

"Lived in for some time." Bankotsou sang, his voice soft.

"Has left the hole I have inside…" Hojo sang again. His eyes watched the people in the café, who were watching them.

"The burden is I try my hate, was the last thing I ever felt. Or thought I could escape!" They sang together.

"I'm up! I'm down! Like a rollercoaster racing through my life, I've… erased the past again. I'm up! I'm down! Like a rollercoaster racing through my life, I've… erased the past again." Hojo sang, his voice strong as he closed his eyes, microphone now in his hand and not on the stand.

"You let me in then broke me down." Bankotsou sang.

"The difference is this time around." Hojo continued, his strong voice softening.

"I will not let you see me drown…" Their voices together made many a people's hearts skip beats.

"I'm up! I'm down! Like a rollercoaster racing through my life, I've… erased the past again. I'm up! I'm down! Like a… rollercoaster racing through my life, I've… erased the past again." Bankotsou sang strong, Hojo strong as well. "Erased the past again… now! Erased the past again!"

"Beneath the water, that has fallen from my eyes…" Bankotsou finished. The audience in the café clapped, and Hojo grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her forward.

"It was her song!" They continued clapping. Kagome ducked back.

"They sang it though!" Her voice was heard above the applause. "Thanks, both of you."

"Anytime Kagome." They left, the applause ended. They began packing. A tap on her shoulder made her turn and she sighed softly.

"You frightened me Sesshomaru." She said.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "But Kagome… I have to tell you."

She stopped packing and looked at him inquiringly. "What?" She asked finally, as the silence became almost unbearable.

"I wish you would just stop loving him." Kagome froze, and she looked up at him. But he was gone. Kagome stared unseeing at the floor below her. One question stayed lodged in her mind, but no words would pass her lips.

'How did he know?'

_End Chapter_

_It was short! OH MY GOD! Sorry. I'll write more when I get to it! Review, read again if you want…. Just send me something. ) Thanks._


	14. Ch 14: Something I Said

The Clash Of The Bands: Remade

Disclaimer: -eats twix bar- Hey, if you eat this, you can just mumble stuff out and no one cares! I've seen the commercials! –munches happily-

A/N- Please reread. I have changed EVERYTHING. And I want to know what you guys think now. I am so happy I finally got around to fixing it all.

Last Time:

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "But Kagome… I have to tell you."

She stopped packing and looked at him inquiringly. "What?" She asked finally, as the silence became almost unbearable.

"I wish you would just stop loving him." Kagome froze, and she looked up at him. But he was gone. Kagome stared unseeing at the floor below her. One question stayed lodged in her mind, but no words would pass her lips.

'How did he know?'

This Time:

Chapter Fourteen

Something I Said

Kagome woke up, reminding herself that she had to go to practice. The words Sesshomaru had left with had troubled her. But she knew them to be true. She had to let InuYasha go. Once and for all. She would do that today.

Her stomach growled and she laughed. After she ate of course. Ayame had finally made an appearance, and Kagome looked at her as she snored loudly. That girl… Kagome shook her head before bouncing on her bed.

Today was a new day after all.

"Wake up Ayame! We need to go practice! We have six days until the battle!"

"Ugh Kagome, you're too cheerful today." Ayame muttered as she rolled over.

"If you don't wake up right now missy, I will get a bucket of water. Or I'll call Kouga. He told me he asked you out." Ayame yipped and jumped up, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Hey! I wanted to tell you!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get dressed now." Ayame just yawned while Kagome went to the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later she came out, hair wrapped in a towel. She wore a pair of orange plaid shorts' with a black tank top. She hummed lightly as she finished drying her hair. "Ayame, get up!" Ayame did so grudgingly and walked into the bathroom to shower. Kagome focused on drying the rest of her hair. She really didn't feel like doing anything with it today, so she threw it into a messy ponytail.

She whistled as she walked outside. Sango was playing football with a few of Souta's friends as well as Souta and Sira. "Hey Kagome! We have to leave tomorrow for the competition."

"I know." She said. "Did you get the list of music we have to play?"

"Sure did!" Sango said, bouncing over. Rin took Sango's spot in football, and the gave commenced. Sango watched for a second, when Rin tackled a guy. "Nice tackle Rin!" She shouted out. Rin gave a curtsy before she took off with the ball. She scored a touchdown and Kagome grinned.

That was so like Rin.

"The first round is a soft rock song. We have a few of those. The next round features a duet between the two main vocalists, and only a guitar. The third round is country." Kagome rubbed her head. "Did we have any country songs?"

"The song you sand at the café, 'Stay'? That's country enough for me. Is it for you?" Kagome smiled.

"It sure is. Anyway, back to the list… fourth round is nu-metal/rap-core?" She whistled low. "Shoot. Well I'm sure we can come up with something for that." She scanned the list. "Fifth round is end of the first competition, and then the judges score. The fifth round is… R&B. Easy."

"We've got this. Now all we need to do is make sure we are in top performance."

"Sango…" Kagome started, grinning evilly. "We always are in top performance."

They grinned at each other, and Ayame appeared beside them. "So, what are we driving to get there?"

"We can take the Hummer."

"Sounds like a plan."

Kagome smiled as Rin tackled someone else and took off with the football. "Why don't we all just relax today? I can be down for some football. I'm surprised they took the cast off this early Sango. Is it completely healed?"

"Yeah, he said the bone density was fine, but I have to drink like five cups of milk a day." She made a face. "I'm sure I'll hate milk after this. Let's go play."

Sesshomaru:

"I'm so confused, I must be losing it. This can't be right. I never knew that you could choose to love someone, and change your mind. "

"Hey idiot!" InuYasha shouted. Sesshomaru stopped singing and looked at InuYasha. He frowned. Leave it to InuYasha to ruin his mood. On top of that, he wanted to see Kagome. But he would not give into such whim's.

"What do you want now InuYasha?"

"Have you seen Kikyo? I haven't heard from her in a few days now."

"I don't associate with her."

"Hmph. I'm worried." InuYasha gnawed his lip and sat back on Sesshomaru's bed. "How is Kagome?" He asked attentively. "She seemed happy last time I saw her with you, at the Chinese place. You guys don't really hang out very much do you? Did you even tell her you're in love with her? Because she is mine you know."

Sesshomaru stood up, and with the stealth of a ninja, appeared in front of InuYasha in the middle of his rant and backhanded him. "Kagome is not a possession. She is a person. I will tell her that I love her when I am ready, and you will not go near her unless you want to 'go on vacation' and by that, I mean, die." InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru's fists tensed and relaxed several times. "I have to go now."

And he left the room. InuYasha was dumbfounded. Sesshomaru had never before struck him so violently before, and he found himself rubbing his cheek. "Man, can he hit." He mumbled, before he left the room. "Hey mom, where did Sesshomaru go?"

Izayoi paused and looked back at InuYasha, seeing the red print on his cheek. She 'tsk-ed' before she replied. "You must have made him very angry InuYasha. He went where he always goes."

"You said that before. Where does he go?"

"It's not my place to say."

"Mom. Seriously."

"InuYasha, he is an adult, and can go wherever he likes. He doesn't have to tell me when he leaves or returns, but he does. He respects me. I didn't know you and that Kagome girl had broken up until just yesterday! I kept calling your girlfriend Kagome! They look so much alike. She corrected me today. She's in the living room. She said she needs to talk to you about something."

"Why didn't she come upstairs?"

"I don't know. She looks ill." He was instantly worried and he ran past his mom and into the living room. There Kikyo say, paler than normal. When she saw him she smiled, a shaky smile.

"InuYasha." She whispered.

"What's going on Kikyo? Are you alright?" He sat beside her. She blinked back some tears and looked down at the ground. She felt so ridiculous. "Kikyo, you're acting weird. Tell me what's going on."

"InuYasha…" She began. She began to shake. "I'm sorry. I'm pregnant."

And InuYasha's world fell apart.

_Flashback-_

"_InuYasha, where's the condom?"_

"_We don't need it, Kikyo."_

"_Do you want me to end up pregnant?"_

_He paused, and smiled down at her. "Nothing with you will ever be a mistake. If you get pregnant we'll raise it and love it like it's our own."_

_She laughed at this and smiled at him. "It __**will**__ be ours, silly."_

_And no condom was long forgotten, much to InuYasha's relief._

_End Flashback_

"Oh shit."

"No, really InuYasha? We graduate tomorrow MORNING. At least we'll be out of high school." InuYasha put his face in his hands. "I can't believe it either, InuYasha. But it's happening. I told you to use a condom, but you didn't listen. And now we have to deal with this. Time to man up, sweetheart."

"I know Kikyo. I know." He sighed and leaned back. "I just wasn't expecting it this soon."

"Neither was I. But we have to take care of it."

They sat in silence for a while.

Kagome:

She laughed lightly as another boy tackled her. They were being so gentle. It was _ridiculous._ "Souta, your friends tackle like fairies."

"Yes, because you're a girl. They hit like sledgehammers against the other team."

"I've seen the bruises on some of the guys. I believe you."

Rin jumped upon a boy and kissed his cheek. His face lit up. His hair was copper colored and Kagome eyeballed him, standing in front of him after the game ended minutes before. "Who is this Rin? Your boyfriend?"

Rin nodded excitedly. "Kagome! This is Shippo! Isn't he adorable!" She smiled at him and he blushed madly.

"Will you protect her from harm?" He stood up straighter and Kagome was surprised with his deep baritone voice.

"Nothing will harm Rin. She is my everything."

Kagome smiled, her face brightening up instantly. "Good. I trust you." Kagome hummed lightly before busting out in song mode. "These lies are leading me astray. It's too much for me to stay. I don't want to live, this destiny. It goes on endlessly. I see you so please stay strong. I'll sing you one last song, and then I'm gone."

Shippo let out a low whistle, and Rin clapped.

"Rin, mom will be back tonight. You should introduce her to Shippo. We leave tomorrow after graduation. I won't be back for a few days, but mom will be here."

"Okay!" The girl chirped happily, as she began to dance around. She twirled on the tip of her toe. Rin was a ballerina after all. She spun seven times before she tipped over. Shippo caught her and she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ah young love." Sango said. "Oh Kagome… I should tell you." Sango began, and smiled as she held up her hand. Kagome squeaked. "I'm getting married."

"Wow! Congratulations Sango!" She exclaimed. Her smile grew wider as Ayame's jaw dropped.

"No fair! I wanted to be married first!"

"I'm beating you to it!" Sango said, before a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and she was twirled around. "Miroku!"

"So Kagome, you know the good news then?" He smiled brightly. Kagome hugged him tightly after he set Sango back onto her feet.

"About time! I was tired of reading all your mopey status updates, and love poems."

Miroku laughed as he brought Sango to him and kissed her cheek. A blush spread across her cheeks but she wasn't embarrassed. She was happy.

Sesshomaru watched from the gate before he sighed, closed his eyes, and walked into the yard. Kagome looked up and watched him approach. He had made sense, and she finally understood what he said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let go. InuYasha wasn't hers. He was Kikyo's. And Sesshomaru always made sense. "I hold it all when I hold you." She heard Miroku whisper to Sango.

"Who wants lunch?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Miroku exclaimed, as he watched the man approach. "I want lunch, Kagome. It's such a nice day out. Can I be the cook? And by cook, I mean, can I partake in the use or your grill?"

Kagome grinned at Miroku. The atmosphere was relaxed, and she could swore she saw Sesshomaru's shoulders relax. "Yes. Of course."

The day passed in comfort. Sesshomaru talked quietly to Kagome, and the football players. "Kagome. I have to talk to you." He murmured, while Miroku was grilling. Kagome's mother had showed up in between some of the festivities, and kissed all the girls on their foreheads, met Shippo, and smiled lightly at Sesshomaru. He remembered when she was a strict business woman. She seemed more relaxed now that she was older.

"Okay." Kagome agreed and they walked side by side, to the garden. "What is it?"

"Kagome, I haven't been entirely truthful with you. Since the first time we met… I…" He paused. The words were stuck in his throat. He inhaled sharply and Kagome smiled.

"It's okay Sesshomaru. You don't have to tell me anything." She murmured. "I realized the other day that I really care for you Sesshomaru. You're a really good friend. You've saved me many times, and I never want to forget you. Sango and Miroku are getting married! Did you know? It's so great. I'm happy Sango is finally with someone who will love her the rest of her life. Sure Miroku may be a pervert sometimes but at least he is a gentleman."

Sesshomaru was frozen to the spot. She didn't want to forget him? Again the 'friend'. He sighed. "Kagome. I don't want to just be friends any longer."

She stopped talking.

"I want you to be my wife." He looked at her shocked eyes, before he opened the silver box that was in his hand, removing the blue box inside, which opened to reveal a simple cut gold ring, with an onyx framed by pink diamonds.

"Will you marry me?"

_WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF:_

_The Clash of the Bands_

_L8r days_

_Jaime_


	15. Ch 15: With Me

The Clash of the Bands: Remade

Disclaimer: Yes, yes I own it…. –tries getting out of straightjacket- I doooo!

A/N- For EVERY fan of mine, I have rewritten the whole story, and it is no longer Kagome/InuYasha. I am sorry everybody, who was counting on it. But I hope you will still read and enjoy my story. I love all my fans. I truly do.

Last Time:

Sesshomaru was frozen to the spot. She didn't want to forget him? Again the 'friend'. He sighed. "Kagome. I don't want to just be friends any longer."

She stopped talking.

"I want you to be my wife." He looked at her shocked eyes, before he opened the silver box that was in his hand, removing the blue box inside, which opened to reveal a simple cut gold ring, with an onyx framed by pink diamonds.

"Will you marry me?"

This Time:

Chapter Fifteen

With Me

She was the one frozen now. Sure, they had been friends a long time, and she really loved him. But she didn't know if she loved him _that way._ She bit her lip and looked at the ground. It was easier then looking at him, and the _ring_. "What?" She finally asked, breaking the tense silence that had settled. "We graduate tomorrow Sesshomaru, and I don't know if I even love you that way."

"But you do love me."

"Yes, but it's like how I love my friends. I don't even know if I'm ready to be married yet. I still have my whole life ahead of me." He snapped the box shut and she looked up at his eyes. They held so many emotions. He was conflicted, and he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I never told you that I loved you Kagome. I'm sorry you had to go through all that with InuYasha. If I had just been brave enough to step in before he took you, and banned me to the friend zone, I would be with you now." He ran a hand through his hair. "I leave tomorrow for the competition. I will see you there." He said, as he turned around and walked away.

Kagome stayed still. She didn't know why she felt like chasing him, but she wanted to run after him. He wasn't hers. She didn't love him that way. Did she? She blinked, and looked up to the space he once occupied. He was gone. She touched her cheeks. Why was she crying? She wiped her eyes, and smiled.

Life went on, after all.

She rejoined the party, and laughed, and smiled, but deep down she was worried. What if she never saw him again? Then she would go on. She was a strong person. She always went on.

She walked into her house, and sank into the sofa, curling into a ball as she flicked the television on and got lost in movies. By the time she looked at the clock, it was two am, and she dragged herself to bed.

Dreamland:

_Sesshomaru smiled at her, and she smiled back. But then he was turning and walking away. She ran after him, but no matter how fast she ran, he slowly disappeared. She cried out as she finally fell down, scraping her knees. InuYasha stood in front of her now, with Kikyo. They were holding hands, and InuYasha smiled at her. "Kagome, you're going to lose him too if you don't figure yourself out soon. He won't wait forever, despite what he says."_

"_He's right Kagome. You deserve a happy ending too."_

"_I don't deserve anything except misery." She whispered. She felt Kikyo touch her hand and she looked up to her. _

"_Kagome, you deserve a happy ending. Don't fool yourself into thinking misery is good company. It isn't."_

Kagome blinked when her alarm went off, and stood up. She went through the routine of showering and brushing her hair. She slipped on a white sundress, and grabbed her graduation gown and hat from her closet. Her hair was curled slightly, since she hadn't taken the time to straighten it. It bounced with each step she took, and her mom smiled. "Big day today sweetheart. I can't believe you're graduating already. Next it will be Rin." She choked on the words and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You grew up so fast. I wish your father was here to see this."

"Me too mom." She murmured. Rin jumped up and down, her black hair having been pulled back into pigtails. "Next year will be your turn to shine, huh Rin?"

Rin smiled brightly. "I can't wait. Then I can be done with school!" She chirped happily. "Unless I go to college."

Kagome smiled slightly. "I'll see you later, right mom? I gotta go for rehearsal and everything. It starts at 9."

"I'll be there sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too mom." She murmured, before she walked out of the front door, and towards her car. She sped down the road to the school, and Kagome smiled wistfully. She had great memories here. Everything was beautiful at this school. She had went through a lot of pain, and anger. But everyday something about the place made her happy. And as it was graduation, she was required to sing a song by herself. She was the top of the class, and she had been picked to sing the final song that she would sing at the school. She had written one of course, and smiled lightly as she pulled in beside Sango. Miroku was holding her hand tightly in his, and the ring shone in the early morning light. "Hey, you two."

Kouga and Ayame strolled over and they all began to laugh as Ayame slipped and took Kouga down with her. InuYasha walked over, holding hands with a slightly fatter Kikyo. Kagome tilted her head. "Well InuYasha, I never knew you had it in you!" Kagome said, a smile on her face. He looked surprised that she was addressing him, and she smiled. "I forgave you, and you as well Kikyo. I know now what I did not know then."

Kikyo's lip quivered and she hugged Kagome tightly, tears spilling from her eyes to land on Kagome's shoulder. "I never meant to hurt you Kagome. I am really sorry."

"It's alright." She whispered. InuYasha stepped forward and wrapped both girls in his arms. He smiled.

"Well I could just keep you both." He said, with a rueful smile on his lips.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and Kikyo pinched him. "You couldn't handle the both of us." Kagome said, laughing when Miroku eyeballed Kikyo.

"Are you pregnant Kikyo?"

Kikyo smiled, flashing white teeth. "Why yes. Yes I am."

"Whew!" Miroku wiped pretend sweat from his forehead and sighed in relief. "I would have felt horrible if you were just getting fat and I was being rude." That elicited another round of laughter, and the now complete group of, a stranger could call, friends, began to walk off to start the rehearsal of graduation.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome was handed her diploma, and she smiled brightly as she hugged the teachers and went back to her seat. She looked very… beautiful today. She didn't seem like the broken teenager he had known any longer. She looked as though she had made peace with everything.

He smiled.

Kagome sat and watched as InuYasha was handed his diploma, followed by Sesshomaru. He seemed a little lonely. She hadn't spoken to him since he left yesterday. He didn't approach her today, at all. She was concerned. She didn't ruin everything, did she? That would suck. She didn't want to lose him as a friend.

She bit her lip.

Even if he wanted to be more than just friends. She couldn't control what he felt, but at the same time she felt a relief. Someone actually wanted _her._ _Kagome._ Sesshomaru didn't expect anything from her. He tried to help her get over InuYasha. He had saved her from him as well. He had never acted ungentlemanly towards her. He held open doors, helped her with her homework when she was younger, and even was her shoulder to cry on after her dad had blown his brain out.

So why was her heart fluttering when she thought of him leaving?

She had no idea why.

Sango sighed when she finally found her hat. She lifted it up and went to find Kagome, who happened to be setting up a microphone in the auditorium. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling? Can you believe high school is over with for good?"

"No. Not really. It seemed to go by so fast. There was so much drama. I was to blame for some of it. You too, Sango. Everyone was really. I can't believe we won't be attending this school any longer. It holds a lot of memories."

"What are you singing?"

"Like We Used To."

"Awe. Kagome."

"Will you play the guitar for me?"

"Of course." Sango said, and her and Kagome hugged each other tightly. "You're my best friend. I'll do whatever you need me to."

"Thanks. Are you ready? We have five minutes."

"Are you?"

"I always am."

They smiled.

Sesshomaru sat beside InuYasha, his eyes on the stage. "I hope you told her Sesshomaru. She seems… free now. I'm glad you were her friend through all of this. You helped take care of her, when I was an imbecile and hurt her. Thank you."

Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha, eyeing him. "You're welcome. She is free now. I hope she realizes that she loves me soon. I don't know how long I can wait."

The lights dimmed and InuYasha patted Sesshomaru's shoulder. "She loves you. I can see it in her eyes. I think she has yet to realize it herself though."

They lapsed into silence as the rest of the auditorium quieted as well.

The guitar began to play quietly and Kagome was standing, with a straight back. She began to sing. "I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me. Sharing pillows and cold feet. She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its' beat, under blankets and warm sheets. If only I could be in that bed again. If only it were me instead of him…" She paused and took a breath.

"Does he watch your favorite movies, does he hold you when you cry? Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts, when you've seen it a million times? Does he sing to all your music while you dance to Purple Rain? Does he do all these things, like I used to?"

"Fourteen months and seven days ago. Oh I know you know, how we felt about that night. Just your skin against the window. Oh he took it slow, and we both know…" She opened her eyes. "It should have been me inside that car; it should have been me instead of him, in the dark." Kagome smiled brightly. "Does he watch your favorite movies, does he hold you when you cry? Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts, when you've seen it a million times? Does he sing to all your music while you dance to Purple Rain? Does he do all these things, like I used to?"

"I know love, I'm a sucker for that feeling. Happens all the time, love. I always end up feeling cheated. You're on my mind love. I'm so in love with what I'm feeling. It happens all the time, love, yeah." Kagome's eyes opened, and she seemed to be at peace. "Will he love you like I loved you? Will he tell you every day? Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say? Can you promise me that this was right; don't throw it all away. Can you do all these things; will you do all these things, like we used to?"

"Oh like we used to." She finished. Sango played a few more notes before the song rolled to an end. The crowd began to clap. "Thank you." Kagome said, as she walked off the stage.

Laughter as they finished packing. Kagome's mom hugged Kagome tightly, and kissed her cheek. "You'll do great. I know it."

"Thanks mom. I sure hope we win! Then I'll have an achievement crossed off my list."

"Good luck sweetheart."

"I love you mom. See you next week."

"I love you too. Drive safe. Call me every night."

"I will."

"I'll make sure of it!" Ayame said, as she jumped in the front seat beside Sango. All three girls waved as they pulled away. Ayame put her game face on. "Are you ready to win this?"

"Are you?"

"Oh Kagome, don't you know…. I'm always ready."

Kagome grinned, and they began their trip to the contest that would undoubtedly change their lives.

_Yay, another chapter down. I hope I didn't lose TOO many of my precious reviewers, cause I will be super sad if I did. –tear- I had to change the pairing. I know you guys don't understand why, but I just can't… write InuYasha/Kagome… I think I am pretty terrible at it. Too much drama. I hope everyone enjoys, and I know that I took three years to update, but I hope you all still read it anyway! Thank you for your support!_

_Jaime_


	16. Ch 16: Simple

The Clash of the Bands

Disclaimer: -whistles- If you guys don't know by now then obviously I haven't been doing a proper job. I don't own the music, or the characters. However, I own the plot! Cookies anyone?

Last Time:

Laughter as they finished packing. Kagome's mom hugged Kagome tightly, and kissed her cheek. "You'll do great. I know it."

"Thanks mom. I sure hope we win! Then I'll have an achievement crossed off my list."

"Good luck sweetheart."

"I love you mom. See you next week."

"I love you too. Drive safe. Call me every night."

"I will."

"I'll make sure of it!" Ayame said, as she jumped in the front seat beside Sango. All three girls waved as they pulled away. Ayame put her game face on. "Are you ready to win this?"

"Are you?"

"Oh Kagome, don't you know…. I'm always ready."

Kagome grinned, and they began their trip to the contest that would undoubtedly change their lives.

This Time:

Chapter 16

Simple

Kagome stretched her legs, and sighed lightly before she sat down in the chair to do her hair. Sango was sitting beside her, finishing the last touches on her mascara before she looked to Kagome. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, but I think I can handle it."

"I'm nervous too. There are a ton of people out there. I mean, sure we've sang in front of people before, but that is a TON of people, Kagome. Plus all the bands will hear us sing, especially since we're last. Oh man, what if I miss a beat? Oh my, I don't-"

"Sango. Calm down. We've played these songs thousands of times. You've practiced them religiously. We will be fine. We're going to win, remember?"

Sango smiled, and relaxed. "Yes, yes of course." She murmured, as she began to brush her hair. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, curling the ends of it. Kagome watched her for a moment, before she brushed her hair out, sectioned it and began to curl it all. She hummed while she did so, and watched as Ayame rushed up with Kouga in tow.

"Kagome, guess what!" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "We're on right after Kouga and InuYasha are!"

"What about Miroku and Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, eyebrows furrowed. "Aren't they playing with you guys too?"

"Yeah, she just doesn't want to name us all off." Kouga said, poking Ayame in the side. "Lazy."

"Hey!" Ayame said, before poking him back. Kagome sighed. She lightly traced her eyes with eyeliner, before putting mascara on slowly. "Kagome. Sesshomaru seems different." Ayame said, her eyes boring into Kagome's through the mirror. "What happened?"

Kagome sighed, capped the mascara, and began to pull her hair up with pins. It looked as though a black waterfall ran down her back with all the curls pinned up in the elegant fashion. "He asked me to marry him." She stated. Everyone's jaws fell. "And I told him no."

"What? Why?"

"I don't love him…" She whispered. Ayame put a hand on the chair and spun Kagome around to look at her.

"Kagome… there is no way you don't love him. You act so happy when he is near. He helped you through hard times. He was there every time you needed help, right?" Kagome nodded. "Does he make you feel complete?" She hesitated, but nodded again. "Then how can you not love him?"

"We're on in five." Sango said, as she returned to the room. "Kouga, you gotta go and get in your band, now. You're about to hit the stage." She said, and they watched as he took off running.

Kagome sighed, and stood up. She brushed her hands along the light brown silk top she wore, and over the front of her jeans. "Let's go watch." She murmured to Sango, and Ayame. They walked out to the stairs, and walked into the audience. The music started, soft, with just a guitar.

Sesshomaru's voice was strong. "Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now, than I ever was with her. As they take me to my local down the street. I'm smiling but I'm dying, trying not to drag my feet. They say a few drinks will help me to forget her, but after one too many I know that I'm never. Only they can't see where this is gonna end. They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense. And my mates are all there trying to calm me down, 'cause I'm shouting your name all over the town. I'm swearing if I go there now, I can change her mind turn it all around. And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. Dialed her number and confessed to her, I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing." He sang. His eyes were closed, as he ended the chorus.

"So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences. I know if I faced her face, that she'll come to her senses. Every drunk step I take leads me to her door. If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure. And my mates are all there trying to calm me down, 'cause I'm shouting your name all over the town. I'm swearing if I go there now. I can change her mind, turn it all around. And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. Dialed her number and confessed to her, I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing." Kagome stared at him while he sang, his beautiful golden eyes closed as he held the microphone.

"She said nothing. Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. Oh, I got nothing. Oh, I got nothing. Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. Oh, sometimes love's intoxicating. Oh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking, when you realize there's no one waiting." He opened his eyes, and stared into the crowd. Right at Kagome. "Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I'm better off now, than I ever was with her.

"And my mates are all there trying to calm me down, 'cause I'm shouting your name all over the town. I'm swearing if I go there now. I can change her mind, turn it all around. And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words and she'll listen this time even though they're slurred. Dialed her number and confessed to her, I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing. She said nothing. Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. Oh, I got nothing. I got nothing. I wanted words but all I heard was nothing. Oh I got nothing. I got nothing, nothing, nothing." He ended. The crowd went wild as he stepped back from the microphone. Kagome walked back into the dressing room, with Sango and Ayame in tow. Kagome grabbed her guitar, and Ayame grabbed her bass. Sango's drums were set up on the stage.

"I wish Rin was here."

"Me too." Ayame muttered.

"This one's for Rin?" Sango suggested, holding up a drumstick. Kagome put the neck of her guitar near the drumstick, and Ayame put the neck of her bass near the other items. They walked to the stage, being introduced.

"This is Face Down." Kagome announced, before Sango hit her drums. A moment passed, before Kagome started playing her guitar, Ayame joining in. "Hey girl you know you drive me crazy. One looks puts the rhythm in my head. People never understand why you hang around. I see what's going down. Cover up with make up in the mirror; tell yourself it's never gonna happen again. You cry alone, and then he swears he loves you. Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end. As your lies come on down, a new life she has found." Sango slammed her drum set a few times, pressing the foot pedal, and banging the cymbals, when Kagome inhaled.

"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect. Every action in this world will bare a consequence. If you wade around forever you will surely drown. I see what's going down. I see the way you go and say you're alright again, say you're alright again. Heed my lecture!" Kagome sang, her blue eyes sparkling as she played. "Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end. As your lies come on down, a new life she has found." Kagome inhaled. "Face down in the dirt, she said "This doesn't hurt!" She said, "I've finally had enough!" Face down in the dirt, she said "This doesn't hurt!" She said, "I've finally had enough!" One day she will tell you that she has had enough. It's coming 'round again."

"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end. As your lies come on down, a new life she has found. Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now?" Kagome sang, her pitch going higher.

"As she falls to the ground." Sango sang.

"Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end. As your lies come on down, a new life she has found. Face down in the dirt, she said "This doesn't hurt!" She said, "I've finally had enough!"" Kagome and Ayame strummed their instruments, while Sango stomped her foot pedal three times, and hit her cymbals in time with it before they abruptly stopped. Sweat dripped down Sango's forehead, and she wiped it away. Kagome was breathing slightly harder.

Ayame looked at the other two girls, a huge grin on her face. The crowd erupted in cheers. Catcalls, whistles, and other things were heard. They walked from the stage, behind the curtain and hugged each other. "We were simply amazing." Kagome's grin grew at Sango's words. Ayame's face looked like it would be stuck in a grin for the rest of the time.

"We're going to win this." Ayame said with confidence.

The bands were called back to the stage, and they all waved excitedly. The second round would begin tomorrow, so they left and headed to the hotel to relax. Kagome changed into her bathing suit and smiled at Ayame and Sango, who were walking to the café. "I'm going swimming if you need me!" Kagome shouted after them.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'll eat later when we go to dinner! Get me a bottle of green tea though!"

"Okay!" And Kagome strolled to the pool, a skip in her step. She felt good. Confident. She hummed as she walked through the door. The pool was large, and Kagome marveled at it, until she saw Sesshomaru swimming back and forth. Kagome paused, but shrugged and continued on her way.

"_There's no way you don't love him. You act so happy when he's near."_

'I don't love him!' Kagome thought as she sat down her towel on a lounger, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. It was still curly from when she had done it up a half hour ago, even though she used no hairspray. She jumped into the pool, and began to swim. 'He's just a friend. A really good friend… who saved me from InuYasha… who took me out to eat on multiple occasions. He held my hair when I threw up. He cannot be attracted to me…' She thought as she swam. 'But if he wasn't, why would he ask me to marry him?'

She came up from under the water, gasping in a breath of air. Sesshomaru was in front of her. She looked into his eyes, which were void of emotion. Kagome's breath hitched when his fingers brushed her bangs from in front of her eyes. "I'm sorry." She blurted out. All she got in response was his eyebrow raising. "I…" Her face heated up. "I have to go now." She whispered to him. She felt his hand reach out, and brush against her back, before he pulled her against him. She found herself wrapped in his arms, being held with her face against his chest.

"Naraku."

"Sesshomaru. Oh who is the girl? It's little miss perfect herself, Kagome Higurashi? Tsk, tsk… I figured you were still with InuYasha." He chuckled, darkly as he stared down at them in the pool. "But you've switched brothers. Ah, Kagome… remind Sesshomaru to tell you about his ex-girlfriend sometime. You would like her, I'm sure." He waved as he exited the building.

"Sesshomaru, you can let me go now." Kagome whispered, a few minutes after Naraku had left. Sesshomaru buried his face in her neck, leaning against her. He was on fire. "You are really hot. Are you okay?" Kagome asked, concern evident in her voice as she pulled back from him.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered, before he pressed his mouth to hers. It was spontaneous, the fire that burned through her, and she returned the kiss. He pulled back, slumping down in her hold. "I love you."

Her eyes welled up with tears, and she pulled him to the edge of the pool. InuYasha walked in to find Kagome crying with Sesshomaru's head in her lap. "Kagome! Are you okay?" She looked up, the trails of tears that had ran down her face, with teardrops on Sesshomaru's face made InuYasha pause.

"Help me." She whispered, as she stared up into his eyes. He did, though he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Miroku walked in and both of them took a side of Sesshomaru and carried him upstairs, Kagome following after she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. InuYasha and Miroku laid Sesshomaru on his bed, after Kagome pulled off his swim trunks and slipped him into boxers. Though Miroku's face was bright red when he saw what Kagome was doing, he said nothing and Kagome focused on the task at hand. "Miroku, get me a glass of cold water, bags of ice, and some medicine from the store please. I need them if I'm going to break this temperature." Kagome stated.

"Okay." He said, as he exited the room. InuYasha had been quiet since he seen Kagome strip his brother from his shorts. Kagome hadn't even looked twice at Sesshomaru's package, but InuYasha saw it and stared. "InuYasha, you can go now. Tell Ayame, and Sango that I'm going to stay here tonight."

"What?"

"You heard me. Someone has to watch him."

"I can."

She stared at him dubiously. "I think with your previous track record, I'd rather be here with him."

His eyebrow twitched. "Kagome…"

"No InuYasha, listen to me for once. I don't care if you're his brother or not. The last time he was ill was when he was thirteen. He is almost twenty now! He nearly died last time because you were so busy chasing me around! Instead of listening to your mother and changing Sesshomaru's ice bags, you did what? Came to my house! And when I found out I was furious! So if you don't mind, _go_ tell Sango _and_ Ayame that _I _am _staying here._" She snapped at him. InuYasha sighed. "And bring me dinner in a few hours. I am hungry."

He rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "Okay. I will be back later."

Kagome heard the door close, and placed a hand against Sesshomaru's fevered skin. He was burning. Another tear fell, and she quickly walked to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bag of ice, scooped a handful into a plastic sandwich bag, and wrapped it in a dish towel. She placed it against his forehead, and pressed her lips to his ear. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me… but I do love you. I never knew… not until you kissed me." She sobbed. "Please don't leave me now."

"Kagome…" She heard him whisper, but he was obviously dreaming. She sighed and laid her face against his chest, the heat from his body made her skin feel like ice. She stripped off her bikini, and slipped beside him between the sheets. She flipped the towel covered ice bag, and felt Sesshomaru's arm pull her against him. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

She didn't wake up until the door opened and InuYasha walked in. He looked at her, when she sat up. She was naked from the waist up.

"Why are you naked?" He shouted at her. She pulled the top blanket against her and stood up.

"Because he was really hot and I was colder then ice." She stated. "Why did you think? Did you think I fucked him while he was sleeping?" InuYasha's face heated up and Kagome looked into the mini-fridge. InuYasha set the tray of food on the stand beside the bed and Kagome looked up. "I can't believe I didn't hear Miroku come in. He is like a ninja." Kagome said, before she pulled the lid off the food. "Thank you InuYasha."

"Yeah." He said, his eyes averted. Kagome ate slowly, before InuYasha said "Do you love him?"

She choked on the bit of food in her mouth and raised her eyebrows. "That's none of your business."

"You know he loves you, don't you?" When she didn't reply, he continued. "I'm sorry for that day in the classroom."

"Don't think about it."

"I am still sorry."

"It's okay." She whispered, and they didn't speak again. InuYasha left soon after and Kagome climbed back under the blankets with Sesshomaru. His body temperature was a lot lower, thanks to Miroku having changed the ice bag. He really was stealthy, Kagome mused. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with her ice cold skin against his heated flesh.

When she woke up she was staring into a pair of golden eyes. They were looking at her with such affection, that Kagome stopped breathing. He looked into her eyes before his eyes started trailing down her body. Kagome glanced at the clock beside the bed. It read 2 am. Kagome bit her lower lip, wondering when the blanket had been removed from her body. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes again. "You are beautiful."

"Thank you?"

"You love me." He stated, no question to his voice. "I heard you whisper it when you were asleep."

"How long have you been awake?"

He glanced at the clock behind him. "A half hour. I was watching you sleep."

"Um."

"You talk." Kagome blushed. "You kept saying my name, and you whispered you loved me." He searched her face, his eyes gentle. "Do you?"

Kagome stared into his eyes. "Yes." She whispered to him. His hand brushed the hair from her face and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Ahem."

Kagome looked towards the door, staring at Miroku who had Sango with him. She was blushing and had her gaze focused on the ceiling, while Miroku was staring at them and grinning. "Are we interrupting something?" Miroku asked, closing the door behind him. Sango peeked at the two but averted her gaze again. "We brought you a late night snack, and since Sesshomaru hasn't eaten for a few days we figured he needed to eat as well. Sango brought you clothes, didn't you, sweetheart?"

Sango turned red. "Uh I-I di-did." Sango held the bag out. Kagome accepted, having wrapped a blanket around herself again. Her whole body looked like a tomato as she grabbed the bag and scurried into the bathroom to dress. Sango stared at Sesshomaru. "You didn't fuck her did you?"

His eyes narrowed. "If you wouldn't have come in, I'm sure we could have been making love within the hour."

Miroku grinned. "Stop being that way Sango. She never said anything to you, or me when she caught us in the back of the truck." He watched Sango turn three shades of red, and hugged her tightly. "Stop scolding him. They're adults. If they want to have sex, then they're going to."

She sighed, and Kagome walked back out in blue silk shorts and a blue silk camisole to match.

Needless to say, the snack/dinner was very awkward, and Sango and Miroku left shortly after.

Kagome turned around to gather up her things and go back to her room, considering Sesshomaru's fever was gone and he was feeling better. She was at the door, opening it when a hand reached above her head and closed it. She turned her face to see Sesshomaru's looming very closely to hers. "Now… where were we?" He asked her, a quirk in his lips as he leaned down, and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome fainted.

_Wow, close one. Oh well, next chapter is round two! I hope you enjoyed!_

_Jaime_


End file.
